A Long Cold Night
by SSJBardock
Summary: A special units squad has been sent into Belton... and has disappeared. Now another unit has been sent in to find out exactly what's going on. The only thing they didn't expect to find was this...
1. Default Chapter

Here is my second attempt at a Resident Evil fan fiction

_Here is my second attempt at a Resident Evil fan fiction._  _It basically takes place during, well, that really isn't important (yet) considering it involves original characters *hears the crowd groan* Ahh, shuddup! It's going to be half decent. Or at least try to be. Stick with me people, it's currently 2:08 am and I haven't had any sleep._

_ _

_Legal Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of its' logos. I don't own anything actually so if I mention anything, don't sue me. Please? I've got nothing to take. Well, I do have this empty soda can lying next to me…._

** **

** **

**A Long Cold Night **by 

SSJ_Bardock

            The team rushed into the locker room, hurrying to get their gear. There had been an emergency call from some town. They didn't get the specifics, all they knew is that everything had gone to hell and they were being sent in to clean it up. "Just great," moaned Scott. Scott was the serious one of the three of their 'posse'. He was probably the most reliable as well. He stood a good 6'4 and weighed in at about 240lbs. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. 

            "I know man, but hey, an assignment is an assignment," said Joshua. Joshua was just the average guy. The other two had been cool with him since he was assigned to this squadron. He was 6'6 ½ and weighed a respectable 220lbs. He had brown hair to match his brown eyes.

            "Still. Why do we always get the shit jobs?" asked Scott, while he was putting his flack jacket on. 

            "It comes with the job. Get used to it man. Lord knows we have to," chimed in Eric.  Eric tried to be the comedian of the three, but did it poorly. His humor was more of an observational humor. He stood at 6'2 ¼ and weighed 190lbs. He had black hair and brown eyes. 

            Scott laced up his boots and grabbed his gas mask. Eric put on his own flack jacket and brushed his pants. Joshua just grabbed his mask and walked out the door, Eric and Scott in tow. "So where are we getting assigned?" asked Eric.

            "Search me. The chief just came in hollering at us to get our gear," said Scott.

            "Does anyone at least know where the hell we're going?" asked Eric once again.  The other two just shrugged and continued walking down the hallway, which was a mob of humanity. Everything was in chaos, no one knew what the hell was going on. Everyone was doing the same thing though, heading toward the briefing room. Hopefully they could get some light on the subject. Eric, Scott and Joshua walked into the briefing room to hear the briefing already going on. "Nice to see you three could make it. Thank you for blessing us with your presence," said the chief.

            "Sorry sir," replied the three as they stood against the wall. 

            "Anyway…," the chief began, "The police station in Belton radioed for assistance about twenty minutes ago. We only got part of the message. It looks like there has been some kind of outbreak. We don't have the specifics, but it sounds like the shit has hit the fan this time." 

            "No specifics at all?" asked a man from the back. 

            "All we know is that the message was frantic and that it said to bring the 'heavy artillery'," answered the chief.

            Everyone in the room was quiet, silently contemplating what was going to go down tonight. "All right! Get your weapons and get the hell to the choppers," said the chief to everyone. No one waited as they all headed for the door, random conversations being held. Scott, Eric and Joshua were heading toward the armory and talking. "So, whatta ya' think?" asked Scott.

            "Could be one of two things…," began Eric.

            "…And those would be…?" 

            "Either one: something semi-serious happened and some nutcase pushed the panic button…" said Eric.

            "…And…?"

            "Or, something seriously fucked up happened," said Eric a-matter-of-factly. 

            "I hear that," said Scott.

            They finally arrived at the armory and walked inside. Scott was handed an M16 with three clips and a Beretta with two clips. Eric was handed an M16 with three clips and a Beretta with two clips. Joshua was handed a SPAS-12 with twenty shells and a Glock 19 with two clips. It was pretty light, but then again, practically the whole squad had been called up for this one. Scott, Eric and Joshua were standing in the hallway looking over their artillery, when the chief came walking up, "What are you assholes doing here? Get to the choppers right now!" yelled the chief. The three grumbled and proceeded to the helicopter pad. Theirs' would be the fifth team sent in. "Is all this really necessary?" asked Eric.

            "I guess so, but I sure as hell hope not," said Joshua. 

            "Amen to that," said Scott.

_So, what did you think of it? Does it seemed rushed (a problem I have come down with)? It is the best piece of work you've ever read? Or, is it the crappiest? Anyway, I'm always open to criticism, which can be sent to [hyro_yewie@yahoo.com][1] so until later, peace.  _

   [1]: mailto:hyro_yewie@yahoo.com



	2. Default Chapter

I don't own Resident Evil or any of its' logos

I don't own Resident Evil or any of its' logos. They belong to Capcom, of which, I'm not affiliated. Damn. I can always dream, can't I? 

_In the last chapter we met Scott, Joshua, and Eric. Three members of a Special Forces team. Seems someone in Belton has pushed the panic button, or could it be justified? Only time will tell…_

_ _

**A Long Cold Night **by

SSJ_Bardock

The three men entered the chopper with two others. All of them were fully clad in black combat gear. A bullet-proof vest, gas mask and of course, their guns. The chopper lifted off into the air, taking the five men with it. There was uneasiness in the air. Each member kept quiet and didn't talk. Didn't talk until Eric decided it was time to start a conversation. "So, how is everyone today?" he asked innocently. All he received were glares from the other members of the squad. 

Scott looked over to his left, "The sun is setting." 

This caused Joshua to look, "Yeah. Looks like we've drawn the night shift so to speak." 

"Should we feel privileged to receive such an honor, or should we feel frightened of what looms ahead in the darkness?" asked Scott. 

Eric gave a big sigh, "Neither. Let's face it. We're screwed," he said. 

The other two just stared at the horizon, daydreaming. It was a striking sight to see. The sky had just turned a purple-blue color. The sun was just disappearing past the horizon. It blended beautifully with the autumn backdrop they were fortunate to receive. Autumn, that meant one thing, a long cold night was ahead of the five soldiers. Scott slowly shifted the M16 in his lap, while gazing at the floor of the chopper. " Anybody know when this flight is over?" asked Scott. Everybody just shrugged and looked away. 

Finally the chopper had reached its destination, a small helipad on the rooftop of a hospital. "This is it people. We finally get to see what this whole thing is all about," said Joshua. The other four took a deep sigh and hopped off of the chopper and onto the landing. Joshua finally hopped off and gave the pilot the thumbs up to leave. Slowly the chopper elevated into the air and the five Special Forces teammates watched it go. 

Scott was the first to recover, "Let's go people." 

"At last we get to find out what this is all about," said Eric, hoisting his M16 to mid-section.

"Yeah, now we show'em how we do it," said Joshua, lifting up his SPAS-12. 

Scott walked over toward the stairway door and flung it open. Quickly he poked his head in. He didn't spot anything, "It's clear." The rest of the team went through, with Scott coming in last. The clanging of boots on metal steps could be heard all the way down. The occasional whisper was given out. They got to the fifth floor door. Scott put his hand up, signaling them to stop where they were. He slowly peered out the entranceway. Not anything again. Scott this time was the first to walk in, followed by one of the two, Eric, Joshua, and the other guy.

Scott motioned with his hand for the two unknown's to go left while, Scott, Joshua, and Eric went right. Scott led Eric and Joshua, slowly but surely. "Why would they need a fifth team?" asked Eric. 

That stopped Scott in his tracks, "They'd call for it because the first four didn't survive, which means…" said Scott.

"Which means that we're all fucked," said Joshua as coolly as he could. 

The three companions walked down the silent hallway, on the alert. They came upon a series of doors in the hallway, "Eric take the left, I'll take the right, and Joshua, cover us," said Scott. Walking up to the door, Scott hesitated and then opened the door. Nothing. Eric burst open the door to find, just a desk and some papers. "So?" asked Scott.

"I'll I've got is a couple of desks and coffee cups. You?" asked Eric. 

"Not really. Nothing out of the ordinary you'd find at a hospital. I don't think there's anything on this floor, I'll contact the others," said Scott.

So far, whatever had caused the disturbance wasn't anyplace the two groups had checked. Scott opened up communications on his walkie-talkie, "*Bzzzt* This is Scott, proceed to the forth floor level over," said Scott. 

"*Bzzzt* We read ya loud and clear, over," said the voice.

Scott and the other two made their way down the steps to the forth floor. Before Scott opened the door he stopped. "What's up Scott?" asked Eric. Scott put a finger to his lips to signify "shut up". Scott slowly leaned toward the door and put his ear adjacent to it. "Sounds like someone's out there. Get ready," said Scott as he backed up. Eric and Joshua leveled their weapons at the door, ready for anything that was beyond it. Scott opened the door and revealed something at the far end of the hall. Quickly looking for anybody else, Scott walked down the hall toward the lone figure. 

Slowly they walked toward the lone figure at the end of the hallway. The person had their back to the three, making identification little to nil. When the three got closer they noticed he was wearing army fatigues. Scott slowly walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. The man turned around to reveal a putrefied face. Patches of skin were misplaced from its' face. Blood poured out of the things mouth. The eyes were pure white, filled with hunger. "What the fuck?!" yelled Scott as he fell backward. The thing turned around and lumbered toward the three. Slowly they were backing up. "What the hell is with this guy?" asked Joshua.

"It looks like he was on a previous squad. Poor bastard," said Eric, backing up.

"Well what the fuck happened to him?! Look at him! Ahhh Jesus, I think I'm going to loose my lunch," said Scott. 

Joshua leveled his SPAS-12 at the thing, "Back up! Back the fuck up!" he yelled. 

That's when it let out a baleful moan, "Ugggggghhhhhhhhhh."

The thing stumbled closer to them. Then Joshua let the thing have it with his shotgun. The blast sent the thing soaring back a good five feet…in five sections. 

"What the fuck man!?" said Eric, going hysterical, "Look at him. All rotting and shit. What the hell happened to him!? Shit!" Slowly Eric walked up and kicked a body part, with a cringe on his face. He was satisfied it was dead when it wasn't moving anymore. 

"Listen," said Scott. They listened and heard it, "Uggggggghhhhhhhh." 

Scott swallowed hard, "Oh shit." 

So how was chapter 2? Aside from the foul mouths at the end, but hey, you've just encountered a zombie and you're telling me you wouldn't be swearing? Stop lying to yourself. So aside from that, any good? I won't know if you won't tell me. Send you C&C to [hyro_yewie@yahoo.com][1] .So, until the next chapter of swears, blood and gore, your pal, Bardock. 

   [1]: mailto:hyro_yewie@yahoo.com



	3. Default Chapter

Well, here are the parts from a Long Cold Night that I promised everyone

Well, here are the parts from a Long Cold Night that I promised everyone. This took lots of motivation to actually start dissecting the part for this. 40+ pages are a little much. Anyway, continuing with the story. 

The trio turned around. 

Standing next to a door was what looked like a man. However, like the first, he had disheveled hair, peeling gray skin, and blood-red eyes. There was also a woman next to him. 

"God, what is that smell?" Joshua asked himself quietly. 

Scott had ducked partially behind a doorway, sticking his head, shoulders, and rifle, into view. The rifle was at his shoulder, pointing at the couple. Eric had his M16A2 on three round burst. It had been grafted for fully automatic fire, as had Scott's weapon, but he liked the burst better. 

The rifle was aimed for the man's head. The man was about ten meters away, close enough for Eric to pick a fly off the man's head, and also far, far too close for comfort. 

"Freeze! Put your hands up! Do it!" Eric shouted. 

Joshua had his radio out. "Attention all squads, this is Squad L, we have located two suspects in the top floor office hallways." 

Joshua let the button go on his tactical radio, and only got static. 

Eric and Scott had been yelling at the two for over a minute. The two people still didn't respond. Eric and Scott became increasingly jumpy. "Raise your hands by the count of three, or I WILL open fire," Scott said. 

The hands came outstretched, and the two suddenly walked towards the Squad. 

"Stop moving!" However, as soon as he said this, he pulled the trigger. Three rounds entered the man's head at point-blank range, dropping him like a sack of bricks. Eric, less than a second later, put half a dozen hollow points into the woman's chest. 

"Shit!" They walked over to the corpses they had just gunned down. The people looked like skeletons, with decaying flesh. They could see bone and dried, cracked skin. 

"What the hell is that," Scott murmured. This was not a question. What they had just shot was not human at all. 

The two looked around in the hallway. There were no other threats, but they all could hear movement in the next isle. "Let's go see what else is wrong here," Joshua said, already running as a bloodcurdling scream ripped through the whole floor. 

He sprinted down the hallway, making a sharp right at the end of it...and stopping dead in his tracks. 

Joshua simply could not believe what he was seeing. There was no way to describe it, except... 

_...except that guy is getting eaten by a cat._

A man lay on the floor about fifteen feet away, face down, with a typical cat standing on his back, eating from a cavernous red hole. The cat seemed to be taking his time, also, picking at bones, and savoring meat. 

_Oh. My. God._

The cat turned around. A sudden chill went up Eric, Scott, and Josh's spines. The cat had bulging eyes, red where the white should be, and yellow where black should have been. The face was covered with blood, and the teeth had quadrupled in size, looking ten times as sharp. 

The cat moved blurringly fast. In a single second, it jumped from the corpse to the shocked trio. 

What saved Scott's life was the fact that he raised his M16 to shoot the little freak off the man. The cat opened his mouth wide, exposing two more layers of teeth inside the mouth. Two jagged tongues were in the mouth that had opened wide enough to swallow a basketball. The cat's mouth wrapped around the barrel of the rifle. With out stopping or slowing down, the cat ripped the gun from Scott's hands, narrowly missing his head. 

The other two men were too shocked and startled to do anything. As the trio looked on, the cat landed gracefully, rifle still in mouth. They looked on as the cat bit the rifle in half with seemingly no effort at all, and proceeded to eat it. 

Eric snapped out of his trance. He raised his rifle and let loose a hail of bullets, turning the cat into a smear on the wall. 

For a moment, no one spoke, and then Scott made the most obvious statement in the world... 

"Something's very very wrong here."

Now all that Scott had left was his small Beretta. The three stood in silence and finally to break the silence Eric spoke up,  
  
"Why do we always get the shitty shifts?" 

It was a poor attempt at humor, they all knew it. The silence in the hallway was unnerving. This time Scott seemed to say what was on everyone's mind, 

"A fucking cat. A fucking cat," he repeated.  
"I know man, this shit is freaking me out too," added Joshua.   
"Come on. We've got work to do," said Eric. 

The three turned around and headed back down the hallway from where they had came. They got back to the door leading to the staircase and Joshua turned on his radio. 

*Bzzt* "Attention. Suspects have been... immobilized; now proceeding to the next floor. Status report." 

*Bzzt* "We read ya. So far we haven't encountered anything. It seems like the whole damn place has been evacuated. We'll follow after we've checked the remaining area. Over." 

Joshua opened the wooden door and stepped back into the stairway. Followed by Eric and Scott, he led the way down. Their boots clanged on the metal steps and no one spoke. Each member was trying to rationalize this situation, when each knew there could be no rational answer. 

Joshua opened the next-door and jutted his head outward, quickly giving everything the once over. This was one single corridor that lead down to numerous rooms. The corridor had an eerie feeling, not a single stain covering its blue painted walls. 

"It's just too damn quiet here," said Eric. 

Scott nodded and followed Joshua out the door. The corridor was very compact, barely being able to have two people side by side. They came to the first door and Eric and Scott got on either side as Joshua stood in front of it. In one motion he whipped open the door to reveal an empty office. The three sighed just as a door down the hallway came crashing open, catching the three off guard. The thing had what looked like a fish head, but a large body with two claws on each hand. The thing gave out a loud shriek and charged. Joshua did the only thing he could; he let loose with his SPAS, hoping the thing would die. 

The thing seemed not to feel the blasts as it advanced towards the three people. Scott fired his Beretta 92FS pistol, the dull _pop_ of the 9mm lost among the rattle of the Colt rifle and the roar of the Franchi shotgun. 

The rifle clicked empty. A brief second later, the shotgun followed suit. The Beretta did also. 

Rather than reload, the trio ran. Something like that didn't even feel 9 shells from a shotgun, 12 bullets from a rifle, and 15 9mm hollow points was probably a force not to be reckoned with. 

They ran down the hallway and made a left, their heavy breathing lost in the pounding of the creature, though it could have easily been the pounding of their hearts. 

They made a right, heading down another hallway in the labyrinthian building. At the end of the hall, there was a walking-dead-man. Scott nearly ran into it. 

"Oh, God!" He raised his Beretta and pointed it at the thing...the _zombie_'s head with intent to kill. He pulled the trigger, but a muted _clack_ told him that that was not possible. He fumbled for the clip. He ejected the empty magazine and pulled out his other one...his _last_ one...and slammed it in. He raised his gun... 

...only to have a massive chunk of flesh ripped out of his hand. He screamed in pain, firing no less than ten shots into the zombie. It sailed backwards, landing in a puddle. 

He then realized that the Fish-Head-Thing had not chased them. That was good considering that... 

_OH, GOD! MY FUCKING HAND! FUCK!_ Scott clutched his hand and howled in pain. At that point, he hoped the zombie didn't have any diseases he could have caught from being bitten...

Joshua and Eric looked around and then back to Scott. Joshua looked at his hand and cringed.   
"You going to be all right?" Joshua asked. 

Scott absently nodded, and gave an impatient wave with his good hands, "No problems. Just need to bandage it, that's all." 

Joshua stared at him, then at the body of the zombie that bit him, "If that thing has a disease, there's a good chance you might have it now," he said calmly.

"No shit Sherlock!" yelled Scott as he got to his feet. He took out his clip and counted the bullets left, "Damn, I'm as good as out of this little excursion," he said. 

"You're right. Okay," Joshua began with a long sigh, "Go up to the roof and radio for evac. Eric and I will stay here," Joshua calmly told him again. 

Eric shifted uncomfortably, "We're all gonna die anyway," he mumbled to himself. 

Joshua just shot him a glare in return. Scott got to his feet and made a good-bye gesture with his hand as he quickly ran to the stairway. He flung open the door and slammed it behind him. 

Climbing up the metal stairs Scott suddenly felt tired. "No, I've got to keep going... but... so... tired. NO! I can't fall asleep here," he said to himself as he pushed himself to his feet. 

--------------------------------------------  
Joshua and Eric continued on their way around. "We need to find some ammo quick."" said Eric. 

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious Mr. Science," was Josh's sarcastic reply. 

"Hey, just trying to keep the silence away," he replied. 

"Yeah, I know. Come on, let's go." 

*Bzzt* "This is Jefferson. We've cleared out the rest of level L5. Now proceeding down to your location." came over the radio. 

Joshua grabbed his, *Bzzt* "Be advised, there is a large creature in the main entrance hall on L4, it's one nasty son'bitch. Discretion is advised." 

*Bzzt* "We copy. Over and out." 

Joshua looked at Eric who kept his focus ahead of them. The two were now walking down the west corridor, toward the autopsy labs. For the most part it was quiet, that is, until they reached the labs. 

Joshua walked up to the first double door and kicked it open. Expecting to see something nasty he jumped back with his gun raised. Slowly he realized it was nothing. 

"On to the next one," he remarked. 

"Why are we doing this? Shouldn't we get the hell out of here?" asked Eric.

"We're doing this because it's our JOB. Plus, I'm stuck in two months worth of bills for my apartment," Joshua said shrugging. 

"We should go check on Scott," said Eric. 

"I guess you're right. Okay, let's go," said Joshua. And with that, they left for the roof. 

--------------------------------------------  
Finally Scott had made it to the roof of the building. He sat down next to the roof's wall and closed his eyes. Slowly he picked up his radio. 

*Bzzt* "This is unit #398 of the L Squad. I'm in need of immediate evac. Over." he said. 

After what seemed like forever the reply came. 

*Bzzt* "Proceeding with evac. Remain in your current position." 

Something bothered Scott. "How would they know I came back up to the roof? I guess I'm just being paranoid," he said to himself.

Now he could hear the chopper's blades engine, and the chopper came into view. Scott slowly got up when he wished he hadn't. Out of nowhere a rocket came flying and connected with the helicopter. Scott dove back down and covered his head as the chopper crashed on the roof, burning wildly. 

"Who shot the fuckin' rocket?! More importantly, who'd have a fuckin' rocket launcher?!" he said. 

He got up and walked over to the destroyed wreck. He figured he might as well try to salvage something. Being careful not to get burned he reached into the chest in the back of the helicopter to reveal an H&K MP5-N. He yanked it out and grabbed as many clips as he could carry, which was approximately eight. 

"The pilot must have something on him..." he thought as he looked around the wreck. That's when he noticed a few feet lying from the copter was what looked like a Desert Eagle magnum. He picked it up and pulled the slide back, chambering the bullet. 

"I've got to tell the guys about this." As soon as he said that, the two others appeared on the roof, looking at him and then at the carnage. 

-------------------------------------------  
The gigantic monster stumbled down the street, heaving the huge rocket launcher it had on its' shoulders. In response to its handiwork it uttered a low growl. 

"STAARRRRRSSSSS" 

Scott took the MP-5N and pulled the bolt back with his injured right hand. It was okay that his right had gotten injured, as he was the only one of them who was left-handed. 

Still..._damn this HURTS_. 

He took the Desert Eagle and looked both weapons over. The Heckler & Koch machine gun had not been hurt by the collision, but the Israeli Military Industries magnum sure looked scratched up. Scott knew he shouldn't fire an unsafe weapon, but it was okay... 

He aimed at the cement railing of the roof. He fired, and with a thunderous crack, a hole half an inch wide was blown out. _Good, the weapon's safe_. He holstered the Desert Eagle, shoving his near-empty Beretta into the back of his belt. It was against policy to take weapons like this, but these were not normal circumstances. 

The helicopter also contained an M16 that was bent in a 90-degree angle, but the ninety rounds for it weren't. Eric happily took the three clips out. 

Joshua found eighteen flechette shells for his shotgun. He stuffed them in pockets, happy to have more than standard buckshot. 

"Hey, we really hit the jackpot, huh?" It was Scott's feeble attempt at a joke, and one that got him glares. 

Joshua pulled out his radio. "Attention all teams, attention all teams..." 

What he got back was a burst of static, noise, and a few words. "...can't...why...shit ...won't die! Need...ckup...ease...if...ou can...OD, NO!" 

There was a sudden thump over the other end of the radio, and then there was just static. Joshua usually was not frightened easily, but his hands trembled as he put the radio away. "Oh, man..." Was all he said. 

"Uh..." Scott mumbled. "We should get out of this building. And, um, now, if possible." 

Without a word, the three men jogged back towards the door. Joshua spoke into the radio as they ran. "Damn it, all squads, attention all squads, we are immediately evacuating! I repeat, immediately evacuating!" All he got was static. 

"Let's take the elevator. Then, we can get to the first floor and get the hell out! After that, we..." Scott was cut off as a sharp scream rocketed through the hallways. 

"No! Get away from me!" A moment later, "You son of a bitch! I'll KILL YOU!" It sounded like a girl's scream and a boy's voice. 

The three ran in the direction that the scream came from. They increased their pace as they heard a series of what were unmistakably gunshots. Then, the screaming was silent, as were the shots. 

The trio arrived at an inconspicuous office door that they'd stood by when the Cat-Thing attacked. They did not follow standard protocol for a three-man breach, where they took positions on each side of the door and had Josh blow the hinges off the door. Eric threw a massive kick at it, and it gave. Inside, they found the most horrible scene they had ever seen. 

A little boy was crying over a dead girl that was probably no more than eight years old. Her neck had been torn open and nearly eaten. That alone wanted to make the three vomit. There were three dead zombies in the room and an empty Glock 17 pistol next to the boy. Spent casings littered the room. 

The boy turned around, and it was obvious that he really _was_ crying. "I can't believe it...I just...they came at her so fast...I tried to stop them, but they were just on her like that, and oh my God!" He burst into tears again. 

_Jesus..._ Eric walked over to the crying boy. "There, there. There's nothing you could have done. You did your best, and look, you killed all of the things!" 

The boy glared at him. "My damned _best_ wasn't good enough to save her." 

Eric couldn't find anything else to say. Except... "What's your name, little boy?" 

"Tom...Tom Kinson." 

"How old are you, Tom?" 

"Ten and a half." 

"And why are you in a building like this? 

"Me and my sister went with my dad to work today, even though the TV said to stay indoors. We just went to help him with some paperwork, some filing. Then, we heard there was an accident in the building and to stay inside the offices. My dad went to go see what was wrong, and that was the last we saw of him. I remembered that he had a gun and some ammo in the bottom of a drawer; so I got it, and just as I did, some of those..._things_ burst in and attacked my sister. I tried to shoot them all, but I was too late..." 

"Hey, look at me. You did the best you could, all right? Nothing can bring your sister back, and that's the cold truth, Tom. But if she were alive, don't you think she'd want to get you out of the..." 

_Bmp bmp bmp bmp bmp bmp bmp bmp bmp_. There were shots in the hall from the MP-5N. Scott stuck his head in. "Can we please save this for later?" 

"Wait, alright?" Eric turned to Tom. "Come on, Tom. Let's go. We have to." 

Tom was so distraught that he only bothered to pick up the Glock as he was pulled from the room. He knew that he was the only one left, and he had to survive. 

"Hey, kid, you know how to use that thing?" Joshua gestured to the Glock. 

Tom ejected the empty, and then put a fresh clip in. He chambered a round, then said, "Yes." 

"Okay. We are going down the stairs. Do you know..." Joshua was cut off. 

"Why don't you just take the elevator? I think they still work..." Tom piped up. 

"Yeah, good idea. Where are those?" Scott asked. 

"Around that corner," Tom pointed. The four ran in the direction he pointed in, and sighed with relief. There was a group of six elevators. They were rather nice looking, which was not too bad with them...they generally were the best reinforced. 

One of the elevators was open, a broken cable dangling, exposing a black elevator shaft that not even the sparks could light. Another elevator had a massive gash in the door. Other than that, the elevators seemed to work fine. 

The four pressed a button, and an elevator door opened. This revealed another cat eating a zombie. The four hastily shut the door. 

The next elevator was empty, but the floor was gone. 

The third had no less than six zombies inside it. Joshua fired two flechette rounds and closed the doors. 

The final was empty. They got inside, happily. "We're out of here!" Eric screamed with joy as they got on. 

_Beep._

"Huh?" Tom was confused as he looked at the elevator panel. 

"What?" 

"The weight limit sign is going off. But this elevator has a 2500 lb limit." Tom didn't know what was wrong. 

"Probably just a short circuit." Joshua dismissed the thought as he pressed the "G" button. The elevator began its decent. 

Scott was very tired and sore. His eyes itched like hell and he had a migraine. That was why he didn't notice the dripping at first. Then, he noticed that there was red liquid...blood dripping down from the top of the elevator shaft. 

"Um...guys?" Scott raised his gun. 

Suddenly, a meter-long scaly spike came straight through the roof. It was four inches wide, so when it pulled back and Scott looked up, he could see the assailant. A chill ran through his soul as he recognized it. It was the Fish-Head-Thing, standing atop the elevator, rearing for another thrust. 

The other three people saw it too. They raised their weapons and simultaneously fired, all knowing that it would take more firepower than they had to stop that thing...

Well, there is part 3 of this story. I'm guessing it's easy to see the change in styles. Just Another Shadow and myself have like I said, different styles in how we write. Anyway, see ya' next chapter. 


	4. Default Chapter

Well, here is the next part. Usual legal disclaimer here. We don't own it, don't sue. 

The thing seemed to be clawing its way into the small elevator. The four in the elevator did the only thing they could do: try to kill it. Joshua hit the emergency stop button, just as they reached the 1st floor (not the lobby). 

"What the hell are you doing?!" yelled Eric. 

Joshua was trying to pry the elevator doors open. "Getting us the hell out of here!" he yelled as he finally got it open. 

The four made a mad dash out of the elevator, just as the fish-headed-thing came crashing through the elevators roof. The hallway was seemingly endless to the four. Little by little the thing was gaining ground on them. 

"There's a window at the end of the hallway!" yelled Joshua. 

"Aren't we too high up for that?!" yelled back Eric. 

"We don't have a choice!" Joshua yelled back. 

"Fine! But if I break a single bone, I'll kill you both!" yelled Scott. 

Realization dawned on Tom and his eyes went wide. "You can't seriously consider jumping!" he yelled. 

_Fuck ...the kid._ thought Joshua. "Eric, grab Tom and start praying!" yelled Joshua. 

Eric snarled and grabbed Tom and lifted him up. The creature was taking an occasional swipe at them, as it got closer. 

Finally they made it to the window. Joshua closed his eyes and put an arm in front of his face. He went crashing through the window, followed by Eric holding Tom, and Scott. They hit the ground feet first. Immediately Joshua sprang up and jumped into the back of a pickup truck, landing on his back. The other three quickly got the idea and hopped into the truck. 

The creature appeared at the edge of the floor when it just barely stopped itself from falling. It was met unkindly by gunfire from two of his four prey. It backed up a couple of paces and then charged. 

Scott had just started the truck and began to pull away. The truck just pulled out in time to avoid being crushed by the creature. 

_Thank God the keys were in the truck_ Joshua thought. He had just barely avoiding being squashed beneath the creatures' talon-ed feet. 

He picked his head up, just in time to see the thing start to chase them. This time it wasn't hindered by gunfire while it chased, making it much faster. Joshua's eyes widened in fear. 

"Step on it dammit!" he yelled. 

"I'm going as fast as I can!" yelled back Scott. 

"This trucks a piece of shit!" yelled Joshua for no apparent reason. 

"Hey, I didn't pick it!" said Scott. 

Joshua looked back at the thing. They had to be doing at least 50mph. _How fast can that damn thing run anyway?_ Joshua mentally grumbled. He finally got an idea and reached into one of his pockets and produced a small little toy for the creature to play with. He pulled the pin and dropped it out the back. 

"FLASHBANG!" he yelled. 

Instinctively everyone shielded their eyes and Scott prayed he wouldn't crash. A blinding light enveloped the area with an ear piercing noise. They could hear the thing's shriek as they rounded a corner. Hopefully they had lost the thing. 

"I think we lost him," Joshua laughed. "Yes!" 

"That's great!" Scott didn't mention that the shiny new Chevrolet Silverado they were in had been a stick shift, and that was why they weren't going very fast...due to Scott's hand. 

_Damn...oh...my hand..._ Scott thought to himself. It seemed to be getting worse. It hurt less now, but there was a disgusting green crust on the edges of his wound. His entire hand was becoming discolored, and he had nearly cried out in pain when he shifted from third to fourth gear. 

"Ooh, man...guys, can anybody here drive a stick?" Scott slowed to 50 miles per hour on the empty city streets. 

"I can," Eric said. "Hand bothering you?" 

_Take a fucking guess_, Scott thought angrily. Instead, he said, "Yeah, a lot. Can you come drive?" 

"Sure," came the reply. 

Scott pulled over to the shoulder. He was too much in pain to notice the truck sagging severely from the tremendous weight they didn't know about. After all, Scott drove a Miata, and he simply figured the truck was just plain big and heavy. 

Scott stopped the car and got out. Eric hopped out the back of the truck. Scott cradled his hand gently, and Eric noticed the massive yellow and purple hand. "Damn, we need to get you to a hospital. Seriously, that is not good." 

Scott swallowed hard. "Yeah, and I feel like shit too. I got a migraine, I'm sore all over, my throat burns, and I'm tired, hot, hungry for steak for some reason..." 

"Okay, settle down. I think I saw a hospital from the helicopter. I'll get you there fast, all right?" Eric seemed genuinely concerned. 

"Oh, okay...holyshitIdon'tfeelsogood..." Scott turned and threw up on the asphalt. Eric took a step backwards in disgust. 

"Damn, man, you really...uh oh." He noticed that in Scott's fluids there were dark red chunks and light red chunks making up the majority of the excretions. 

_Oh, this is NOT good..._

"Okay, Scott? Get in the back of the truck right now. We need to get you there." He noticed that Scott was pale. Deathly pale, in fact. 

Scott nodded. "Okay...it hurts..." 

Eric knew what Scott had contracted, and he did not want to waste any time at all. He jumped in the car and shifted. 

_Bmmp._ He was puzzled that the car shifted very noisily, but he didn't care. All that mattered was getting to the hospital. 

_Why is this damn thing so SLOW?!_ He had driven a car like this before, and this one was oddly very, very slow. He didn't know why...didn't know about HAYLAR two inches under his feet, clinging to the underside of the truck, waiting for the next time the truck stopped. 

Eric floored the accelerator. He saw the speedometer climb up to seventy miles per hour and hang there, despite a top speed of one hundred twenty miles per hour. 

"What the fuck is wrong with this car!?" He screamed loudly enough to startle the three in back. 

He then looked further down the street. He could see a figure further down. Eric had left his M16 in the back of the truck, so he couldn't just shoot it as he drove by. He stared at it, and then slowed to a crawl. 

"What the hell?" He murmured to himself. Then suddenly, he understood. He knew what was going to happen. 

He slammed on the brakes and threw the door open. "Everybody get away from this car NOW!" 

"What's the problem?" Joshua was confused. 

"I don't have time to explain, but get out right now!" He spoke rapidly, already running off into the night. 

Tom picked up all the weapons and jumped off the truck, following Eric. Scott summoned up the strength to sprint away from the truck. Joshua ran after them. 

The truck sprang up on its shocks, and then they saw it. 

HAYLAR, the Fish-Head-Thing, had been latched onto the underside of the car. It let go and rolled out from underneath it. 

"SHIT! RUN!" Scott managed to say, despite the fire raging in his throat. 

They ran... 

...and were thrown off their feet as a massive blast rolled over them. 

----------------------------------------------- 

Nemesis did not smile as he lowered his rocket launcher. He'd fired at the truck only to get at the HAYLAR Specimen that he had been told to kill. 

He did not smile, for he was only doing his job. "Stars..." He grumbled as he walked towards the burning wreckage to finish the job.

Eric slowly tried to get to his feet. The blast had sent them all flying at least five extra feet. Scott wasn't getting up, nor was he trying. 

_The pain...Oh god the pain..._ he silently cursed to himself. 

Once again he was caught by a coughing attack and once again, more blood came flowing out of his mouth. 

Joshua had just opened his eyes and looked around. 

_What the fucki just happened? _he mentally questioned. 

Looking around he saw Scott lying on his side, coughing again. Eric was leaning on a building for support and Tom was lying face down on the pavement, their weapons scattered all around. Beyond Tom was the truck, or lack there of. Joshua immediately got to his feet when he saw the HAYLER standing there. 

_What is it looking at?_ he thought. The giant fire emitted from the truck blocked the view. 

Whatever it was, Joshua decided this wasn't the best time to hang around. He quickly jumped to his feet and walked over to Tom. The kid was out cold. 

"Shit," Joshua said. 

Eric was now walking over to Tom and picking up all their weaponry. Scott was still on the ground coughing. Joshua slowly walked over toward him and knelt down. 

"Hey man, you look like shit," he said. 

"I *cough* *cough* feel the part too," Scott replied. 

"Come on, get up," said Joshua as he picked up Scott. 

They walked over to Eric who was now holding all their weapons. They stared at each other for a moment. 

"What do we do with the kid?" asked Eric. 

Joshua frowned for a moment before Scott spoke up. "Take him. I'll stay *cough* *cough* behind." 

"Are you nuts?! We're getting out of here together! Got it?!" yelled Joshua. 

"Josh. Look at me man. I'm done for and you know it. Take the kid with you and leave me," Scott told them. 

"And leave you to die?" asked Eric. 

Scott coughed again, "Anybody got any frags left?" he asked. 

"Just one," said Eric. 

Both Joshua and Eric knew what Scott was planning. It was a kamikaze mission. Eric frowned and handed Scott the frag grenade. Joshua set Scott down and picked up Tom. 

"Good-bye old buddy," said Joshua. 

"Bye man. It's really been fun; now get the hell out of this town. Job or not. This shit isn't worth it anymore," said Scott. 

Joshua said nothing and picked up Eric. Without a word the three took off into the alleys.  
--------------------------------------------  
Nemesis stalked toward the HAYLAR. Beyond the new creation's present location, were four more possible targets, but then three ran out of range. Oh well, he'd end up killing them all anyway. 

The HAYLAR emerged from the wreckage, all piss and vinegar, ready to kick some Nemesis ass. Nemesis brought up its rocket launcher and fired off a shot. The rocket went speeding by as the HAYLAR dodged it. The rocket connected with a building, making it collapse on itself. HAYLAR charged up quickly and slashed Nemesis in the right side. Nemesis backhanded him for it. 

The HAYLAR was sent skidding on the pavement and regained its' footing. Once again it charged and this time, sent Nemesis' rocket launcher to the ground, in two pieces. No explosion came though; Nemesis has all ready used his last rocket. The HAYLAR came up quick again and left a deep gash on Nemmy's leg. The big man swatted the HAYLAR, which was sent flying into a building. It smashed off the wall and left a nice little indentation. 

It didn't seem fazed at all and once again, began its assault on the big man.  
-------------------------------------------  
The man in the white lab coat studied the screen very carefully, watching the battle take place. The HAYLAR was very advanced, to make matters worse, it wasn't an Umbrella creation, which was why they wanted it dead. That way they could study it. 

He frowned at the screen, "Yes, you are an advanced one aren't you? No matter, you will die one way or another." 

He picked up a walkie-talkie and opened up the channels. *Bzzt* "Send in variable C." 

This time his features took on a more pleased expression. There was no way the HAYLAR could be as advanced as to take on two of Umbrella's best B.O.W's at the same time.   
---------------------------------------------  
"I don't get pain enough," said the pilot to himself. He had been assigned to drop the Tyrant right in the middle of that brawl between the Nemesis and the new creation. If they had to send in this guy along with the Nemesis, this thing was far advanced beyond Umbrella's creations. 

"All right big guy, end of the line. Don't blame me if you pull a hamstring on the landing," he said as he dropped the canister.   
---------------------------------------------  
The canister burst open and Umbrella's other powerhouse emerged from it. He hit the ground with a hard thud, but it didn't bother him. Standing up, his trench coat hung down to his knees, along with his giant boots. His gray face remained expressionless as he stalked toward the battle. Unlike the Nemesis, this guy had no specific programming, so he could not be limited to attack only one thing. Whatever got in his way was as good as dead as far as his thoughts went. He did recognize the larger one in the black trench coat. In the labs when he first awoke, he had seen one in a tube. Now, he would get a crack at it. It was the other thing he didn't recognize. No matter though, he'd take them both out.

The world had gone to hell. It simply, flat out, was sheer chaos. 

Nemesis swung the rocket launcher in a wide arc, smacking HAYLAR in the side of the head. HAYLAR didn't seem to feel it as it swung a massive bladed claw, nearly cutting off Nemesis's left arm. Nemesis actually _kicked_ it, sending it sprawling. It sprang back to its feet in a blur. 

Mr. X walked up to the creature he raised a giant fist, ready to smash down on top of HAYLAR... 

..and HAYLAR dove out of the way as the massive arms came down on the car HALYAR stood next to. 

HAYLAR shrieked a massive, unhuman, indescribable feral scream as the car alarm of the smashed Nissan went off. As the three looked on, the thing went into a sudden frenzy, kicking, slashing, clawing at anything it saw, even light poles. 

Scott had arrived over at the fighting three. He was about to pull the pin when Mr. X turned around. It looked him dead in the eye, then punched him in the head. Scott flew back a good ten feet, then hit the ground, and from the way his neck flopped around, the three survivors knew he was dead. 

Mr. X reared up to smash HAYLAR's head in again... 

...and met his foot. HAYLAR kicked Mr. X. However, he kicked him very hard... So hard, in fact, that Mr. X flew backwards fifty yards, reminding Tom bleakly of _The Matrix_. Unfortunately, Mr. X flew in their direction. It hit a steel light pole that was not twenty feet from the car they were hiding behind. 

Mr. X got up, facing the three startled people. It looked at Tom very, very closely. Then, Eric, and finally Joshua. Then, it looked back at Tom. 

_Yes..._ His infected brain told him. _That's the one you want. Kill him before it gestates..._

Mr. X let out a demonic howl, then slowly...deliberately...advanced towards the frightened child.

The trio began to back up slowly into an alleyway. Mr. X slowly followed them. Joshua raised the MP-5N Tom had given him and let loose a hail of bullets. 

"Get the hell out of here while I distract it!" yelled Joshua. 

The other two took off running into the alleys. Joshua didn't have the chance to look back to see which way they went. Mr. X though, watched their movements carefully as they took off. Joshua finally looked behind him and saw no one. 

"Fuck. Where'd they go?" he asked. 

That's when he heard a noise that would scare the hell out of the most courageous of men. 

_Click, click, click, click._

Joshua looked down at the gun. It was only a matter of time until the clip went dry, but why did it have to be now while this giant was stalking him. 

"Heh, heh. I've really enjoyed our time spent together, but I've got to go. I hope you understand," he said as he took off down the series of alleys behind him. 

Mr. X took his time walking down. Finally he came to an intersection of alleys. He looked straight ahead in the direction Joshua went, but then turned and walked down the alley on the right, following the boy and the other target.   
--------------------------------------------  
The HAYLAR and Nemesis were still going at it. HAYLAR had the definite advantage in this battle. Nemesis had been cut in several parts and had a deep gash running down his legs and chest. The big man wasn't happy with this fight. The HAYLAR had been more of a challenge than the calculations had mentioned. This was a problem. 

Well, there is part whatever. Hope you're enjoying the story. 


	5. Default Chapter

Well, well, well, a new character introduced in this little segment

Well, well, well, a new character introduced in this little segment. I'm sure it will have most of you wide-eyed. Legal Disclaimer, we don't own it, don't sue us. 

Nemesis walked over to the sidewalk and ripped out a light post. Holding the thing by the end he swung it like a baseball player would a bat. A loud clang sounded as the post collided with the HAYLAR's head. The HAYLAR was sent flying and smashed into a cement truck. The rear of the truck was bent downward and some cement began to pour on the HAYLAR. Instinctively the HAYLAR jumped out and charged Nemesis. Nemesis swung the pole again and this time the HAYLAR ducked, but kept his claws up. The pole was cut in half and the end of it clanged off of the ground. Nemesis was not too pleased.  
-------------------------------------------  
The same man in the lab coat watched the battle rage on. Oddly enough, he was smiling through it all. 

"You ARE advanced. A nice little toy, but we will have you in our clutches by the time it all ends," he said to himself. 

The thought of sending in another Nemesis had crossed his mind, but he had decided against it. He'd like to see if one could take it out. 

"The only question is, what virus was used to create it. It sure doesn't look like a T creation, nor a G. Even more disturbing is who posses this virus..." the man sighed; it would be a long night. 

Eric and Tom sprinted down the alleyway, Tom keeping up surprisingly well for a young boy his age, Tom decided. After all, they... 

_CRASH!_ Mr. X appeared in the alley behind them, running after them, though it was losing ground in a hurry. 

"Run faster!" It was hard for Eric to shout in between panting and screaming, but he did it anyway. 

"Come here you son of a bitch!" Joshua's voice blasted across the alley. They didn't turn around, but they heard a massive _CLAANNGGG_ and heard Mr. X's footsteps stop in a hurry. 

They slowed to a stop. Mr. X stood about forty yards behind them, his head bloody. There was a shot...then another one. And another. And another. There was a total of seventeen shots, and Mr. X did nothing. It simply stood there. 

"The hell...?" Tom was confused. Also, he had to fight a sudden urge to go beat that thing to death...to go smash it to bits. 

_Good lord, Tom, what's wrong with you?_ His brain rebuked him for the thought. 

Suddenly, Mr. X spun around faster than Tom thought something could move. It grabbed Joshua, who dropped his empty Glock in utter shock. Joshua was lifed no less than ten feet in the air. Mr. X's face remained expressionless, though Josh thought he saw a flicker of pleasure in that head of his, as he prepared to slam his helpess prey into the building. 

Eric unslung the weapons, but they were empty, and he knew that he wouldn't have enough time to reload. But he had to try... 

Then, something startling happened...something that was very odd to them all. 

Mr. X's face exploded in a cloud of red, much of it splattering on the building next to them. Joshua fell, but recovered quickly. 

Joshua looked over to thank Eric, but saw neither of them holding a loaded gun. In fact, they looked far more surprised than he did. 

_Who the hell was that? Oh, another squad!_ He was happy. He looked around but saw nobody. _Huh?_

--------------------------------------------------- 

The man smiled to himself as he put the Remington M700 AWR over his shoulder. He looked down over the edge of the roof. It was a whole twenty stories up, but that translated into less than a hundred yards, and the man could have been as accurate at six times that... 

Still, he saw, he wondered if he'd given away his position. The dum-dum rounds he'd loaded into the rifle had caused quite a mess. 

_Huh. Well, that's too bad,_ he thought to himself. He turned to leave, and saw over half a dozen zombies pouring through the door to the roof. 

He couldn't help but groan. He unslung his Calico M-950 sub-machine gun and aimed it at the creatures. He didn't like to use ammo up like this, but he had no real choice. 

With that, he opened fire, wondering what the three down below would do if they heard the shots.

The three were still surprised at what had occurred. Suddenly Joshua realized their situation. 

"Let's get the hell out of here and quick." 

He received no argument from either Tom or Eric. They ran out of the alleyway and into a main street. They looked around quickly. Down the street to their left was about seven zombies roaming around aimlessly. To their right was clear for the most part. 

"We need to find someplace to lay low for a while. We need some food and water as well," stated Eric. 

"Yeah I know that. First we need a ride though," Joshua replied. 

The trio was close to having absolutely no ammunition left. They had one clip for the MP-5N, a clip each for their side arms and two clips left for the M-16. The situation was looking grim.  
--------------------------------------------  
The HAYLAR stood back up after the numerous blows Nemesis had given it. Nemesis wasn't looking too good. He was missing a huge chunk out of his right side, which was bleeding profusely. Numerous gashes and cuts were all over his body and he was beginning to ware down. 

It seemed like the HAYLAR was pissed. It shrieked out into the air with ear piercing frequency. It outstretched its arms and the claws became twice their size. Nemesis looked on with fatigue setting in on him. 

For what would be the last time, the HAYLAR charged in on Nemesis and dodged a blow. It came up quick from behind and with one quick swipe from its talons, Nemesis had been decapitated. The head rolled along the ground and the body fell to the ground with a loud thump. Blood was spilling everywhere. The Nemesis had been defeated. 

Suddenly the HAYLAR spotted a target about two blocks down. The thing was slumped over and it was clutching something in its' hand. The HAYLAR recognized it from earlier. Quickly it ran at its new prey. 

Scott held the frag grenade tightly in his hand. It was probably only a matter of minutes before he'd mutate into a zombie. He had finally made it to his feet just to see the Nemesis decapitated. The HAYLAR was charging at him. He reached over with his other hand and yanked on the pin. Just as he did he felt the HAYLAR's claw impale him and hoist him into the air. He looked down at it and it screamed. Scott smiled weakly and dropped the grenade into its mouth. Instinctively the HAYLAR bit down... 

**_5 MINUTES LATER..._**

Scott grumbled something angrily as he ran down the street, gibberish to which even he didn't know the meaning. He toted the Saiga 12 semi-automatic shotgun over his shoulder, as he did not need it for the moment. HAYLAR, Nemesis, and Tyrant-100 specimen had to have cleared out all the zombies, for there were several mutilated corpses along the street. 

He was better now, much better. He had not planned on getting bitten, but fortunately the vaccine worked amazingly fast. In several minutes, the virus had regressed and he had been almost normal again. The only hitch to it was that his contact on the roof had almost shot him. 

He grumbled to himself. That trigger-happy bastard nearly mowed him down as he stumbled onto the roof. Scott had to duck the hail of bullets that had come through the wall, and then he was nearly dead, until his contact walked up. He'd given Scott the injection, and within a few minutes, he got back up and was ready to fight again. 

He was still a big dizzy, dulling his reflexes and marksmanship considerably, but he could manage. _After all, I wouldn't want to end up like one of THEM._

He was pissed. On top of HAYLAR, now he had to deal with Mr. X and Nemesis. Wasn't that a fun job? 

He'd been sent to kill the little shit that Joshua Edwards and Scott Valdian were toting along. He was certain Mr. X had been too. 

_But why the hell is G-6650...no, G-6671...hell, _Nemesis_ here? To kill HAYLAR?_

Scott smiled to himself. He would be there to laugh when Nemesis got his ass kicked. The massive corpse he'd left in the street was invincible...it wouldn't die from anything short of a nuclear explosion. It would have killed him, though, so he had to put it down. 

He had himself a little deal with BioRout...a big deal. A deal that was paying him a square five million dollars for this mission. 

He smiled as he passed a parked Suburban. He looked inside. Seeing no little red light, he rammed the stock of the Saiga through the driver's side window. He then unlocked the car and got in. In not fifteen seconds, he had started the car and broken the steering lock. He laughed gleefully. It was odd how BioRout knew what was going to happen...or they at least prepared for it. They taught him how to hotwire cars, which was quite evident, among other things. 

As he took off, he noticed something. It seemed that the prick "Thomas Robert Kinson" was wanted dead by Umbrella too. 

His mouth twisted into a grin. He didn't know why he was wanted dead by either company. All he cared about was the thing known as Mr. X wanted to kill the target too. 

Scott laughed out loud as he roared through an empty intersection. Five million dollars for killing somebody who somebody else is trying to kill? Piece of cake. In fact, all he had to do was to make the boy dead before he "gestated" (Scott had no idea what that meant). Scott himself actually didn't have to kill him. 

He smiled to himself. This was a good day. Oh, yes, a very good day. 

_Ooh! This car has a CD changer! Let's see what is on there..._

Joshua and Eric spotted a van and ran towards it, with Tom not far behind. Joshua smashed open the window and hopped into the drivers' seat. 

"Damn, does nobody in this town take their keys with them?" he asked as he started the van up. 

"Hey, don't complain," said Eric as he sat the SPAS-12 in his lap. 

Joshua nodded and continued driving. He looked in the mirror to see Tom asleep. Then he turned his attention to the road ahead and saw a small convenience store. He pulled over and parked it so that the end of the van was facing the entrance to the store. The two popped out of the van and Eric opened the doors while Joshua opened the back of the van up. They ran inside and immediately began throwing assorted food and soda into the back of the van. Joshua's watched began beeping and they ran out of the store, closing up the back of the van. Joshua quickly pulled out and continued on their way. Joshua for what seemed like the first time in hours took off his gas mask and dropped it on the floor. 

"Hey, can you get me some soda?" he asked Eric. 

Eric nodded and hopped over the seats and into the back. "What kind?" Eric asked back. 

"The one with the most caffeine," he said sharply. 

"Heads up!" yelled Eric as he tossed a Pepsi to the front. 

Joshua caught it in one hand and propped his knees up onto the steering wheel. He undid the cap and took the steering wheel again, chugging the soda. Eric sat back down with some kind of chips and water. 

"You know you shouldn't take too much caffeine. The guide says that..." Eric said before he was cut off. 

"Fuck the guide! I don't know how much time I've got left, but I'm sure as hell going out the way I want to," Joshua replied. 

He failed to notice the zombie in the middle of the road, that is, until he rammed the thing. Half of its body went under and the other half was on the hood of the car. Frightened, Joshua swerved the car. 

"Kill that thing!" he yelled as he regained control. 

Eric grabbed the M-16 and poked his head out the window. He hefted the gun out and pointed it at merely inches away from the zombies' cranium. 

"Die bitch!" he yelled as he shot the thing. 

"Shit!" yelled Joshua as he turned on the windshield wipers. 

Eric sat back down on his seat and continued to eat some more chips and suck down the water. They rode in quiet for a while until they heard something coming from Tom. It was a low rumbling sound. 

"Probably just an empty stomach," Joshua said trying to find a logical reasoning for it. 

"Yeah, you're probably right," said Eric. 

Tom began shaking in the seat unnoticed to the two others. 

Tom twitched. He didn't know what was happening. He had absolutely no idea about anything at all, actually. He was deeply frightened. His color vision was gone, now his hearing was distorted. Also, he was having a stronger tolerance to pain all of a sudden...he knew that in the alley there was absolutely no way he could have normally run that fast... 

He had no idea what was going on, but his stomach hurt like hell. His chest did too, but to a lesser extent. 

He didn't feel himself shaking. He did not know what happened to him... 

_I...must...get...out...of..._

And with that, he promptly lost consciousness. 

---------------------------------------------------- 

Sniper stared off the roof. _What the hell is that thing?_ He saw a massive thing that was huge, bleeding, and wearing a black trench coat. He knew it was either Mr. X or the Nemesis, but he didn't dare snipe to, lest he miss. After all, the thing carried a rocket launcher. 

The thing..._Nemesis_...he decided, lumbered down the street muttering something about "Stars." Sniper didn't know why he did that, but he really didn't care a whole lot. What he saw was a pair of headlights down another street, one that Nemesis had not been down. 

His binoculars were destroyed by a zombie attack, where he'd left them on the ground stupidly enough. He couldn't see what the car down the street was. It was some kind of truck...no, it was either a van or SUV. 

He pulled out his sniper rifle and looked through the scope. _Hmm...a Suburban, dark blue, late model Chevrolet..._ He then had a troublesome thought. _Who's driving?_

He readied his rifle to put a hole in the driver's head, as he was ordered to do, but then saw it was his contact again. He lowered the rifle, but couldn't help but think why he didn't turn down that god-awful racket... 

--------------------------------------------------- 

Scott had a Limp Bizkit song on that was nearly hurting his ears. He laughed giddily. He knew he shouldn't make noise, but he was still a kid at heart. And, he didn't have to worry about noise laws. 

He looked around. There was nobody there. How odd. Usually there were one or two zombies around, as his grille clearly showed, but not now... 

Suddenly, he heard what looked like the patter of little feet. However, this was over the sound of the engine and the radio. He pressed a button and the radio went off. He looked behind him and saw what could only be described as "Lizard-Man." He nearly had a heart attack when he remembered what they were. 

_The 121s...the damned Hunters are here too?_

The Hunter was gaining ground on his car. It was only fifty yards behind and closing in fast, even though he was going over eighty miles per hour. 

He leaned out his window for a clean shot, but got none. The darn Hunter was too far to the right side. 

He fired through the back window of the car, slowing the Hunter considerably. However, it got back as fast as ever... 

...and flew back as the 7mm Remington Magnum cartridge hit it square in its sorry excuse for a face. 

He smiled. _Wow, he is a real good shot./_. 

He drove along happily; blissfully unaware that he would be dead in less than six hours.

The van pulled up to the parking garage and glided into the lot. The car was parked in the far of the lot and out stepped two men in black gear. There was a child in the back seat, but he wasn't moving. 

Joshua and Eric stumbled out of the van with their weapons raised. Joshua was carrying the MP-5N and a Glock strapped to his leg and Eric the M-15 with the SPAS strapped to his back. Joshua spotted a police station close by and figured it would be good to stock up on weaponry. 

They ran across the street, leaving Tom back in the van. They ran up and busted down the door. The station was only one story tall, probably having a basement. Eric immediately raised the M-16 and put a bullet through the zombie's head that was behind the counter. Joshua jumped left and looked down the hallway as he rained down with lead on the three zombies. Their bodies dropped. 

The two continued on throughout the station until they found the armory. It would take some time to figure out the pass code to enter. A steel enforced door with a control panel on the side was the only thing that stood between them and a shit load of guns and ammo. They could only hope Tom would be okay in the van by himself.  
------------------=========================  
Scott drove down the street with the stereos blasting. He didn't really know where to look, but he didn't really care. As long as the job got done in time. With Mr. X helping him out, he decided he could relax for a while. He saw the Nemesis go down, but it wouldn't be long before the damn thing mutated and was back on its' feet. Right now though, he didn't really care.   
===========================================  
The sniper ran a hand through his loose hair. His eyes scanned the area for a while. His gaze always lingered on the Nemesis walking down the street. 

_It might be worth a shot...that is, if I hit it_ the sniper thought to himself. 

Quickly he decided against it and packed up his rifle. He took out his Desert Eagle and headed for the door to the stairs. Flinging open the door, he blasted a zombie and its' brains splattered everywhere. It didn't bother him though, he had gotten used to it. Especially working for a company that produced the damn things. 

_Why the hell does Scott get to have all the fun? It's just not fair damn it,_ he thought with a smirk on his face. 

He continued his way down, not encountering another zombie on the way down. Walking out of the building he looked around to make sure 'ol Nemmy wasn't around. Satisfied that he wasn't, the sniper headed toward his car. He threw the case into the back of his jeep and hopped over the welded door. He took out his pair of thin-rimmed sunglasses, even considering that it was night out. Sliding them onto his nose he started his jeep. The jeep purred like a cat. He had kept good care of it even after the excursion he had experienced. 

Well, it wasn't the original one, but he had it made as close as it got to the one he lost in Raccoon City. The damn town had been nuked along with his jeep thanks to those bastards at Umbrella. And to think, he even accepted a job from them afterward. Out of everything that had happened to him, he wasn't sour at all, the five million he received made up for it. The wind flowed through his red hair and it felt good running over his face. His new job was stressful and now because he worked for BioRout, he could appreciate the things normal people took for granted. So, with a smirk on his face, Leon Scott Kennedy silently thought to himself, 

_BioRout sure pays a helluva lot more than Umbrella. _


	6. Default Chapter

Another new character introduced in this chapter. Legal Disclaimer applies here. Enjoy. 

Leon Scott Kennedy drove his Jeep Wrangler up to the front of the police station he let the engine idle for a moment, and then he shut the engine off. He knew this was the place. The place where he would find them. 

He smacked his head on the grip while he got out of his car. "Shit," he muttered, standing upright. 

He picked up his Remington out of the back of the Jeep. After a moment, he put it back. He wouldn't need it, if he guessed right. 

Leon pulled out his Calico M-950 sub machinegun. He studied it for a moment. It had been given to him because he requested it. BioRout had even given him a choice of weapons before the mission. He'd almost picked only the Steyr AUG, but he'd spied the Calico, and then he couldn't resist taking it too. 

He left the Steyr and Remington in the back of the car, only taking his Calico and his Desert Eagle. He didn't want to get weighted down with too... 

_CRASH!!_

He heard a noise come from the parking garage. Chillingly, he remembered the incident three years go...where he'd met Ada... 

_Somebody could be in trouble_. While he had no intentions of killing anybody... 

_...unless that prick Scott stops advertising this like a goddamn neon sign..._

...he had no qualms about shooting anybody. However, his cop instinct had not entirely failed him, and he ran over to check it out. He got inside, and stopped, confused. 

He saw absolutely nothing. There were a few cars, but nothing really... 

There was a Ford Econoline van in the middle of the garage. The Ford was on its side, with it's passenger side door, glass, and roof missing. 

He looked inside to see any blood. 

He saw a little blood on the seats, and a chill ran up his bones. _On second thought, maybe that assault rifle isn't a real dumb idea..._

He turned to leave, and a massive, ear-piercing shriek ripped through the silence of the garage. 

--------------------------------------------------- 

The man in the lab coat yawned. He was so damn tired...so tired of this shit work... 

He nodded off, and missed what every scientist in the world would have killed to see. He missed his prize specimen gestating...growing a new self... 

He woke up just as he saw a man firing wildly into the ceiling. _That damn Leon..._ He grumbled something inaudible, then went back to sleep. That was why he didn't see the man with the knife behind him.

Leon fired at the creature. To say that this didn't faze him would be a blatant lie. Even after his adventures in Raccoon City, he'd never get used to this. Well, at least the bigger monsters. This was one of those. 

It stood a good 6'9 and had barely any skin clinging to the body that was once Tom. In the poorly lit garage it looked like there was blood all over the thing. Leon didn't care as he unloaded on it. The bullets had seemingly no affect on the creature's muscled chest. It had two huge arms branching off it and two smaller, not fully developed arms coming out of its ribs. The things' mouth was that five times of a regular humans'. Huge fangs replaced the teeth it once had. A long tongue hung out of its' mouth, similar to a licker. The skull had seemed to increase in length and its' eyes seemed to be in the back of its' head. It stood on two tree trunk-sized legs with three long claws for toes (think T-Rex). 

_This is NOT a good day_ Leon thought solemnly. 

Then the most horrible thing that could happen did; he ran out of ammo. 

"Fuck," he calmly stated. 

He backed up and his back was against what seemed to be a support strut for the parking garage. That is when Leon saw the thing bend its' legs. Leon just barely rolled out of the way of a huge claw impaling him. The support was now lying in shambles. 

"Hmm," Leon was formulating a plan. 

He ran and put his back up against another one. The thing jumped and Leon dodged. Another support crumbled to the ground. The ceiling above the thing seemed to be dipping. 

"I've got myself a plan," he said a loud to no one in particular.  
============================================  
Eric had finally gotten the door open. Joshua popped into the room and looked around, followed by Eric. Both of them had their guns raised, ready for anything. The room was empty except for a manhole in the center of the room. 

Slowly Joshua and Eric managed to pry it open. Joshua climbed down first and was soon followed by Eric. As soon as Joshua's feet hit the floor he searched for a light switch. He found a switch and flipped it. A bright light cascaded throughout the room. Once Joshua stopped covering his eyes, he looked around the room. 

"Holy..." began Joshua. 

"Shit," finished Eric. 

The room was packed with crates. On the walls hung various weapons. It may have been a small police station but they were packing enough weaponry to take on an army. At the far end of the room was a door. Joshua grabbed two Desert Eagles off the wall and put them in some new holsters. He climbed back up the ladder. 

"Where ya' goin?" asked Eric. 

"Check on Tom. Load up and enjoy!" yelled Joshua as he climbed out of the room. 

He walked out of the door. Then the police station. He looked across the street just in time to see the parking garage collapse on itself. 

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Joshua. 

Before he could regain his thoughts, he spotted a jeep go flying down the street. His eyes flew back to the parking garage. 

"Fuck!" yelled Joshua. 

In his mind there was no way Tom could've survived that. He ran back inside and climbed down the ladder, dragging the manhole cover over it. 

"What's up?" asked Eric. 

"You mean, what's down," said Joshua sadly. 

"Huh?" 

"The damn parking garage collapsed on itself. Then I saw a jeep pull out and go flying down the street," explained Joshua. 

"We have to go get Tom!" 

"There is no way he could've made it out of there alive, we can't go back now. So, stock up," said Joshua.   
===========================================  
"Shitshitshitshitshitshit!!!!!!!" screamed Leon Scott Kennedy as he drove down the street. 

He had just made it out with his life intact. At least his plan had worked. He had gotten the thing to knock out all the supports until the thing collapsed on the creature. He had only a few minutes to get the hell out of dodge. Flying down the street in front of him he saw a van. He didn't need to guess who it was as he heard the stereo thumping. With a gesture of his hand, Scott swerved and stopped. 

"What's up?" Scott asked. 

"Don't go that way! I've just encountered the target..." said Leon. 

"...And?" 

"And that thing is nothing to be messed with. It's too damn late, the little fucker all ready gestated," said Leon. 

"Fuck!" yelled Scott, "Well, there is still that two million if we kill it AFTER it all ready gestated." 

"You'd go after that damn thing for ONLY two million?! You fuckin' crazy!" yelled Leon. 

"Two million is two million," explained Scott. 

"It's not worth it man. We've got to get the fuck out of this nightmare." 

"Why are you being such a little puss Kennedy?" taunted Scott. 

Leon raised his guns, "Because I ain't got no ammo, that's why!" Leon set the guns down and tossed Scott a radio. 

"What's this for?" asked Scott. 

"In case one of us gets caught in the shit, that's why," explained Leon. 

"So you're coming then?" 

Leon shrugged, "Yeah, but I'm going to the clearing to radio for more equipment. You should come along. That sonuvabitch isn't going anywhere soon." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I left him buried under three tons of concrete!" shouted Leon with a smile. 

Scott smiled and laughed, "You sneaky son of a bitch.... Okay then, let's go," Scott said as they pulled off. 

Leon radioed to him, "Could you at least turn that goddamned music down?" 

"WHAT? CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Scott yelled as he cranked the radio up. 

Scott laughed gleefully. He was now playing something by Linkin Park, which he hated, but he turned it up anyway, simply to drown out Leon. He heard Leon say something like "duck my rucking block," and the Jeep took off. 

Scott didn't know why Leon was so upset. After all, this was just business, wasn't it? 

And it was a good business, at that. He now just had to get out of the city, and collect his five million. 

_But I'm gonna need something a little faster than this if I am going to get through those roads before dawn._

He put the car in gear and looked around. _Honda Accord...Nissan Pathfinder...Jeep Cherokee...Audi Steppenwolf...hey! All right!_

He smiled as he saw the Audi sports-utility-vehicle down the street. If he remembered correctly, the Audi was fast, had four-wheel drive, and was nice and cozy inside. 

He got out of the Suburban. He chuckled. Things were going so great. He suddenly realized that he shouldn't leave any evidence of him being here... 

Scott walked over to the gas cap. He wedged an M-61 fragmentation grenade that Leon had given him after the vaccine between the gas cap and the car. He yanked the pin on it, then calmly strolled down the street, walking towards the Audi. 

He kicked in the window. An alarm blared, but he popped the hood and yanked a computer chip the size of his finger out. The alarm stopped blaring. Scott got inside the car and crossed the two green wires under the dash, then nearly mutilated the steering column trying to get the steering lock off. 

When he did, he put the car in gear and took off, spinning his tires in the process. He laughed giddily. Five million was worth being immune from everything. He could leave the... 

He slammed on the brakes. He leaned out the window, and then aimed his Saiga at the frag grenade. He fired, violently jolting it loose. The Suburban flew five feet in the air and found itself on the other side of the street, hardly more than crumpled metal. 

...bastard Leon in the city. He didn't care who found out, he could buy them off easily. 

Ten minutes later, he was at the city exit. He scratched the back of his neck. He knew he shouldn't do that at a hundred twenty miles per hour, but something itched back there. 

He turned around. There was nothing. How strange. He craned his neck and looked in the cargo area. From what he could see, the car was empty. That was strange. 

He looked forwards again, just in time to sideswipe a guardrail at 130 miles per hour. He was thrown sideways by the impact, then he over steered, sending the car into a 360 degrees spin. It sideswiped the side of the mountain he was next to, still over 90 miles per hour, and then met the guardrail head-on. 

During the whole crash, Scott was so startled he hadn't thought to take his foot off the gas. The 5,000 pound sports-utility-vehicle went straight through it. He then proceeded to travel down a steep embankment. He was knocked unconscious, so he didn't feel the car flip and roll all the way down the massive hill. 

----------------------------------------------------- 

Leon slowed to a stop when he saw some skid marks. He got out. He saw what would have been an impressive car crash for an action movie. 

He walked to the gaping hole that was the guardrail. He looked over the edge. He saw a crumpled black SUV, one broken headlight still working, belly up in the treetops of the forest that bordered the town. 

He smirked. _And I didn't even have to do anything._ He reached into his pocket and retrieved a radio. Leon set it to a different frequency, and then depressed the button. 

"Kennedy to Base. Kennedy to Base, come in, Base." He let go of the button. 

"Kennedy, this is Base. Redfield wants to know how you're doing out there, over," came the reply. 

"Tell him that the mission is accomplished. Durmin drove off a cliff. He's dead." 

"Copy that. Helicopter is en route now," came the reply, and the radio clicked off. 

He smiled inwardly. _BioRout normally pays more than Umbrella, but Umbrella pays more for me._

He chuckled to himself. He then got back into his Jeep, and started to drive to the area where he would be picked up by Umbrella.

The scientist didn't see the man with the knife come up from behind. The "hitman" slowly walked up and before the scientist could even stir, the knife was plunged into his temple. The hitman yanked out his knife and discarded the body on the floor. 

He cleaned his knife off on the scientist's lab coat and he re-sheathed his knife. He dusted his hands off and then his shoulders. Checking over his shoulder he cautiously looked around. Then he sat down at the computer and began downloading the information on the HAYLAR to his disk. 

_Man, my bosses can sure come up with some nasty shit _thought the man. 

A little beep went off and he took the disk out of the hard drive. He put it into one of his pockets and ran a hand through his blonde hair. 

He stood up and walked over to some filing cabinets. With little strength he busted open a cabinet and began searching through the files. 

_Good thing Umbrella's security didn't have the sense to change anything sense I've been away_ the man thought with a smile on his face. 

He continued his search and cursed under his breath as he threw the cabinet to the floor. Once again his gaze went back over to the computer. 

_They wouldn't be that stupid...Wait, I'm talking about Umbrella here._

He sat down in the seat and began searching numerous files. It boggled the mind that someone would send in something like the Tyrant into the same town that yourself is in. So unless the labs could sustain a nuke, they fucked themselves. 

_Then again, what if it wasn't their intention to survive. This could be a suicide mission... and knowing Umbrella, ah fuck!_

Quickening his pace, he looked at the numerous monitors, watching and observing the HAYLAR. It was laid out flat on the ground. He knew it would be back up, but how soon? He could only hope he had enough time to get the info and get the hell out of there before it awoke. 

"Ha! At least they had enough sense to change the damn passwords!" he laughed. 

In a moment of minutes he had gotten past the security codes. His eyes scanned the files, running over the numerous crap. 

"History...financial status," he looked at that one for the hell of it, "HAHAHAHA!" he bursted out laughing at it. Umbrella was nearly $5 million in debt. He went back to his work, "Here we go, virus research." 

He got into this one no problem and quickly began downloading the information onto a separate desk. He figured he could get an extra $9 million if he gave his boss this. HCF would kill to have this information and know he held it in his grasp. 

He noticed a security camera in the corner of the room taping him. Slowly he took off his sunglasses and smiled into the camera. His abnormally colored eyes shined into the lens. His jacket had his name and rank sewn on it. He stretched it out for the camera so it could make it out. The heads at Umbrella wouldn't need to see it, they knew his face when they'd see him. How could anyone forget him? 

He stopped posing and put his shades back on. The computer beeped again and he took the other disk and put it into a separate pocket. He stood up again and faced the camera. Calmly he bowed and stood up, giving the camera the finger. 

"Umbrella, fuck you, fuck you, and fuck you." 

With that sentiment he turned around and walked out of the lab.   
==========================================  
Leon had stopped looking over the carnage and had headed back to his jeep. He hopped over the door and started it again. Before he could take off the radio came on. 

*Bzzt* "Redfield to Kennedy, Redfield to Kennedy, come in Kennedy." 

Leon sighed and picked up the radio, "This is Leon, over." 

"Listen Leon, have you finished your assignment?" 

"Yeah, what now?" Leon asked with annoyance. 

"Well, we have a situation." 

"What kind of situation?" Leon almost wished he didn't ask. 

"We've got a code: 666 on our hands. It's at the lab under the city you're in." 

_Shit!_, but Leon didn't say that, "Are you serious?! How the hell did he get here?! Never mind, I'll still need a weapons drop off, I've got no ammo." 

"...All right. Head to the JPX-G3443 sector for weapons pickup. Redfield out." 

This was getting to be a bit constraining on Leon. Although, he knew if he played his cards right, he could still get the $5.5 million for stopping the creature from BioRout. He could then go back to Umbrella and pick up his $9.5 million from Umbrella for knocking off Scott, a BioRout agent. Umbrella paid big money for knocking off people in other organizations; at least if you knocked off an important agent and Scott was BioRout's best. 

Umbrella knew what he was doing, that's why they were paying him a shit-load of money. He had access to Umbrella computers now and they couldn't afford to lose another agent. In any case, Leon sped down the street in his jeep, loudly cursing. 

"OF ALL THE THINGS I DIDN'T NEED..." he screamed. 

"Wesker." 


	7. Default Chapter

Legal Disclaimer, yada yada yada. 

Joshua smiled at the room. It was apparently the evidence locker, not the weapons storage. However, that meant it was better for them. Joshua walked along the aisles. 

He grinned. He selected a full-size Uzi sub-machine gun. 

Joshua ripped off the tag, noticing that it had been tagged for destruction to occur two days ago. _Thank God for American inefficiency,_ he thought bleakly. 

(*Author's note-If you took offense to that, I just want you to know that I am an American and wished to throw a bit of bland humor in, and don't think Americans are inefficient) 

He located, a full ten minutes later, a box of clips. He smiled. The box was taped up and brown, but there was a case number and "IMI Uzi Magazines" on it. He cut the box open and discovered no less than seventy clips, all full. He smiled. _I think I've got something here,_ he grinned. 

--------------------------------------------------- 

Leon was not having a very good time. He roared down the street at over ninety miles per hour, trying to get to the main entrance...a small factory in the industrial district. The other entrances were in the Belton PD and there was a small one next to an exit near the Belton Airport. 

He didn't care about those. All he cared about was... 

_Beep beep._ He looked down at his passenger seat. His tactical radio was beeping. He was about to reach for it, when he saw a person on the sidewalk. He didn't know them, but they were alone, frightened, and very much alive. He skidded to a halt next to the person. "What?" 

"Sir, please, I have to get in! There are things running around in the city, and they killed my wife! I need to get out of here! Please," the man said pleadingly. 

Leon looked back, his expression ice cold. "Fuck you," was all he said before bringing his Desert Eagle around and shooting the man in the jaw. 

The man's jaw exploded, and he flew back, gurgling and howling in pain. Leon looked over at him and watched him fall, writhing in pain. _Serves that bitch right,_ he thought to himself. 

As he took off, he saw four zombies come out of the shadows and advance towards their victim. The man was in too much shock to notice the zombies, but he did when they took their first bites into his flesh. 

Leon sped off, wishing that the guy didn't scream so much at getting eaten. _Boo-fucking-hoo,_ he thought evilly. 

He then noticed the radio still beeping. He picked it up. "Kennedy," he said into it. He slowed to forty miles per hour to drive without crashing. 

"Hello, Leon, you piece of shit," greeted the voice. 

"Wesker!" Leon sounded happy. "Long time no see! What have you been up to?" 

"Blow me. I don't like you a whole lot. I don't like Umbrella a whole lot, and I especially hate BioRout. But most of all, I hate you. I want to kill you, Leon, and I am going to do that," Wesker's reply was monotonous. 

Leon stifled a yawn. "Uh huh. You have anything interesting to say to me?" 

"Yeah. I know what you're doing. I know about all of this. I know about the viral research. I am going to get all you bastards, all you wannabe-Hitlers, making your goddamn viruses and spreading them, killing everybody...my friends...and getting away with it," Wesker sounded very unhappy. "I am going to stop you, and you can't do a single fucking thing." 

Leon laughed. "Oh, God, Wesker, you're so funny. Tell me, how's she doing?" 

The other end was silent. Leon knew he hit a sensitive spot. 

A year after the Raccoon incident, Leon had been sent to kill Wesker by Umbrella (they'd called it "taking a variable out of a complex equation"). He'd been sent with a team to his house to kill him in the middle of the night. The mission was a complete failure. They had killed his son and put his wife in a wheelchair forever, but Wesker had greeted them with an AK47, killing all but Leon. 

Leon knew for a fact that Wesker still mourned his son and wished his wife to be whole again. That was a sensitive subject, and they both knew it. 

"Wesker, man, come on. You playing good guy now? Jesus, even if you do kill _me_ there will be others." 

There was heavy breathing over the end for about twenty seconds. Then, the reply came. "Yes, Leon. I am the good guy here. I wasn't before, but I am now, and you are the bad guy. In the movies, the bad guys always lose. Guess what?" 

"What?" Leon persisted, hoping to avoid a gun battle and hope to just put a hole in the back of Wesker's head. 

There was a scuffle as the radio was transferred. Wesker leaned it up against the monitor speaker. He clicked the mouse. 

"Detonation process confirmed. Detonation time set for one hour. All personnel are advised to evacuate immediately." Was the voice of the speaker. 

Leon laughed. "Come on, you don't expect me to fool for that old trick, do you?" 

There was a brief scuffle as Wesker picked up the radio, then Wesker's voice saying "Have a nice time in Hell, Kennedy." Then, Wesker shut the radio off by shooting it off the top of the monitor. 

Leon smirked. Well, Wesker was a dumbass anyway. He couldn't have really...he couldn't have actually gone legit. He just couldn't have. 

Leon didn't convince himself. He did convince himself, however, that Belton was turning into a parking lot in an hour. 

Umbrella had a triggering device set into the ground somewhere in the sewers. It was nuclear, and could be set off by timer or remote. It would simply flatten the city and the surrounding mountains. 

Then, the worst thing in the world happened. 

_Bmmmmmmmmm...putt...putt...cough..._

His engine died. He looked at the gas gauge, and was horrified to see it read "empty." 

_Which means that I can either get some gas or try to make it out on foot. Huh. Or..._

He looked at the little factory next to the stalled Jeep. _Or I can go in, kill that bastard, and deactivate the triggering system._

His mind made up, he got out of his car, and headed towards the building, holding only his Desert Eagle and his will to kill Albert Wesker.

Joshua and Eric had gone through the weapons and had gone back out of the police station. They had figured that it would be safer to go outside where at least they knew what was lurking, then to risk going through the doorway. They were now packing some serious heat, after going through the evidence room and finally locating the armory. The MP-5N had close to 70 clips. Eric had managed to gather up damn near 90 shells for the SPAS and about thirty clips for the M-16. Among other things they now possessed two Desert Eagles, thirty clips; two Beretta 92f's in good condition, damn near 500 9x19 parabellum rounds; a Remington 12-gauge, 60 shells; some assorted tear gas and frag grenades; a sniper rifle with 40 rounds; and finally a compact bazooka (not a rocket launcher, but a bazooka, the ones that you have to extend), with 6 rockets. This was just what they could carry. Sure it would slow them down, but with that kind of ammunition, they figured it was worth it. 

Emerging from the Police Station they looked at the parking garage. Suddenly they could hear a loud noise coming from the rubble. Suddenly a huge dust cloud shot into the air and rocks and cement flew everywhere. When the dust cleared, the monster formerly known as Tom stood over the rubble, his back turned to the two. Joshua grabbed both Desert Eagles and Eric took the MP-5N. Whatever it was, they wouldn't wait around for pleasantries. "Let's get this part started," said Joshua as he flung a frag grenade at the creature.   
=========================================  
Scott finally regained consciousness. He couldn't figure out how long he had been knocked out, but he could sense something was wrong. That's when he remembered what happened; he drove off a small cliff at damn near 160mph. The air bags had little to no use. The red blood pouring down his forehead obscured his vision. He whipped as much away as he could and grabbed his Glocks off of the ground. It was a miracle the frickin' vehicle hadn't all ready gone up in a flame.   
Slowly he crawled out of the van and began to get to his feet. He shook his head to try to get the cobwebs out. The cliff wasn't too high or steep so he put the Glocks in their holsters and began to climb.  
==========================================  
Albert Wesker, former Umbrella employee and current HCF employee, now walked through the lab. No doubt Kennedy would try to play the hero and come in looking for him. 

_Dumb fuck_, Wesker thought with a smirk. 

He made sure he had his magnum and began to leave the immediate vicinity. Walking through the numerous hallways he noticed that this lab was a lot cleaner than the ones at the Spencer Estate and Raccoon facility, most likely because all the damn creatures were topside. Wesker didn't really care at this point in the game. He just had to make sure that he got the hell out of the town before the explosives went off. 

Finally he made it to the front, where he knew Kennedy would be waiting for him. He took a big breath and popped open the door.   
=========================================  
Leon saw the door fling open and he immediately opened fire. At this point he didn't care if it was friend or foe, he hoped that it was Wesker. He saw a gun raised and he ran for cover. Somehow he managed not to get hit. Much to his surprise his radio came on. 

*Bzzt* "Leon...This... is Scott. Where are you and what is your current situation. Over." 

Leon smirked. Scott may have one more use to him yet.   
============================================  
The HAYLAR got back to its' feet, aware of its' situation. One of the targets had immobilized it with a frag. It screeched and sat up. Once it got to its' feet it looked around it. No current targets were in sight. That's when it noticed something: the body of the Nemesis was gone, along with the rocket launcher (or is it a bazooka too?) it had carried. Then its' nose sensed eight targets: Joshua, Eric, Scott, Wesker, Kennedy, Mr. X, Nemesis, and Tom (in his now mutated form). Although it could not fully recognize two of them, as if they had mutated, in fact, a third seemed to have changed. It was the other BOW's. (Mr. X = Tyrant, Nemesis = 2nd form, Tom = mutated state) Even more interesting, they all seemed to be gathering in one place. This would just save it the time off tracking them all down separately.   
===========================================  
Joshua and Eric fired at the mutation, which had been hurt by the frag grenade. The frag had taken out one of the things undeveloped arms. They now rained down on it with miscellaneous gunfire, while backing up. Then out of nowhere a rocket came flying and hit the mutation dead on. The two looked to see where it had come from, it appeared to be the Nemesis, but it had mutated. In any case, Nemesis fired five more rockets at the thing again, as if it knew it wouldn't go down from just that. They turned to look back at the huge creature, which was now hurting bad. It's right arm was gone, along with a nice chunk of its' right side. The Nemesis prepared to fire again, but was apparently out of ammunition. It mumbled and headed toward the creature. It was now time for hand-to-hand combat. 

They once again looked back at the injured creature, which was now dodging something. Joshua arched his neck to see another mutation. This one looked like it had Mr. X's head, but had two huge pair of claws for hands. It was slashing at the thing wildly. It would now have to contend with two mutations at once. Now that the firing had stopped, the two could almost make out the sound of gun shots a couple blocks down. They started to run for it, and the thought of using the bazooka on all three of them had crossed Joshua and Eric's minds. It would've been useless anyway, no need to waste good ammo.   
============================================  
Scott had managed to get a hold of a motorcycle and was now heading in Kennedy's direction. Leon was under attack and Scott figured Leon was his only chance out of the town in Scott's condition, so for now, he'd have to keep the prick alive. 

_I wonder what Joshua and Eric are doing right now..._

_ _

The two men were at opposite sides of each other on the hallway. Wesker stood behind the wall on the north side, Leon on the south side. Wesker peeked his head out. He was covering the door. He knew there was no way in or out of that way except past Wesker or through the door, and the door was in his clear line of fire.

Leon leaned out of the alcove and fired a shot. It went astray and hit the wall Wesker was hiding behind. 

"Why are you doing this, Leon?" Wesker called out as he spun around, his .357 magnum revolver and .45 SOCOM pistol making two loud _cracks_ at the same time. Two holes appeared in the wall next to the alcove. 

Wesker ducked back around as Leon stuck his arm out and began to fire wildly, none of the four bullets getting close. In only a couple of shots, the gun was empty. He thought about rushing Leon when he heard the empty drop to the floor, but he heard another clip be rammed into the magnum, and he lost that idea altogether. 

"Is it the money?" Wesker came out again, raising the .357 magnum he'd found on a guard he had killed. He fired two shots; the thunderous cracks sending shots inches from Leon's head. He was about to fire a third, when Leon appeared in a blur and fired. The gun flew from his hand in pieces, and Wesker dove back behind the wall as another two shots exploded the tile near his feet. 

"I just like this job. Ha ha!" Leon came out again, firing off the last three rounds of his clip. Wesker didn't even feel those impact near him, but he heard another magazine be shoved in before the empty hit the floor. 

_Too fast to rush..._

He almost came out again when six quick shots from Leon's gun sounded, creating a massive hole in the wall near Wesker's head. Wesker couldn't help but laugh. Was he actually going to try to shoot through the wall? It was reinforced steel, though, and the blasts still caused a lot of damage. 

Wesker then found himself wondering about Leon's ammunition. He was on his...third clip already, and it had been less than a minute. 

"Shit," Leon heard Wesker whisper. Leon grinned. This was turning out to be a very good day indeed. 

"I got thirty more magazines, pal, so you just keep standing around," Leon called, letting loose another three bullets. 

He was about to use his last three, when suddenly, Scott walked through the door. "Kennedy, what's wrong?" He demanded, his eyes glaring. 

"Get down!" Leon yelled. Scott stood, confused. "I SAID GET THE FUCK DOWN!" Leon roared at him. 

Scott saw the four holes in the wall, barely six inches from Leon's head. He then understood. He was in a shootout. 

While Scott thought about this, it never occurred to him to seek cover. 

Wesker spun around the corner, his .45 semiautomatic Mk23 SOCOM pistol raised. In seemingly one fluid motion, he loosed two rounds at the new person. He then slid back behind the wall, not bothering to see if his shots had hit. 

They had. The first hit Scott squarely in the nose. He was already dead by the time the second took off his right shoulder a millisecond later. Scott slumped to the ground, surprise showing in what was left of his eyes. 

_Shit,_ Leon thought. _There goes that idea._

As Leon thought about this, he heard two more shots. Then, there was nothing. He heard footsteps receding down the hall, then nothing after that. 

_The bastard blinked,_ Leon grinned. He stood up and walked around the corner... 

...And was greeted with three .45 ACP rounds in the chest. 

"Goomph!" Leon flew back into the alcove, narrowly avoiding another two. He stood for a moment. The rounds had impacted the top of his Kevlar jacket. They had all been stopped, but he was stunned. _Holy crap, that was really stupid. Stupid, stupid..._

Leon caught his breath that had been taken from him by the bullets. He then raised his arm out and fired. 

-------------------------------------------------- 

Joshua and Eric had literally wasted half of their ammunition on the thing. They had even used the bazooka on the thing, and still, Gestated Tom would not die. 

Tom roared, a massive scream that literally shook the dank hallway. "To hell with this! Go!" Eric took off running. Joshua followed closely behind. Joshua ran full speed into a door at the end of the hallway they were in. 

It flew open with a massive _clang_. The two dove through the door as a massive claw tore the cement less than an inch behind them. 

They got against the far wall of the bathroom. The creature couldn't get through the doorway, but the cement around the doorframe was splitting. 

"We need to find a way out!" They shouted in unison over the creature's monolithic roar. 

They noticed a grate in the floor almost immediately upon inspecting the roof, for exits. They could not see very well down it, but Joshua could have sworn he saw a hatch. 

"Help me move this," he mumbled, their ears still ringing from the roar and the pounding of the creature. 

They pulled the grate off, and surely enough, there was a hatch. They ripped that open and saw a ladder leading down. Needless to say, they descended the ladder as the _crash_ of the creature breaking in overwhelmed them. 

---------------------------------------------------- 

Tom looked around the room. In what was left of his human mind, he knew it was a restroom, but the insect part didn't. It looked around feverishly. But it's prey were gone. 

Tom let out an explosive howl of anguish. He had worked so hard to get these men, and now they were gone... 

...or were they? 

Tom recognized the manhole in the grating. He looked down it and saw a ladder, swallowed up by blackness. 

_Prey go down there. Must follow._

---------------------------------------------------- 

The two men dropped onto the ground. The place they were in was clean. Very clean, in fact. They didn't see a single cartridge or smear of blood anywhere. The corridor was a boring, gray and white mixture that was massively uninspired. 

They both got a feeling that the answers to what was destroying the city were down here. As they read the massive red "Umbrella Pharmaceuticals," they didn't just have a feeling...they knew it. 

They heard shooting around the corner. They realized that it might be another person in trouble. 

They ran foolishly in the direction of the shooting, unaware of Tom mutating...reshaping to fit down the ladder shaft above them...


	8. Default Chapter

You know the drill

You know the drill. Legal disclaimer.

Joshua and Eric had heard the gunshots and were rushing to see what was going on. Joshua stopped at a corner and motioned for Eric to stop as well. Two rounds went flying past them and from the impact they made on the wall; they looked to be magnum rounds. Taking a deep breath, Joshua quickly poked his face out to assess the situation. There were two men and one body. He looked back again. 

"Shit," Joshua quietly muttered.   
"What? What's going on?"  
"I just found Scott," Joshua answered.   
"And?"   
"And he's lying in a heap of blood that's coming from his head," Joshua explained.  
"Oh," said Eric as he glanced behind him. 

They could hear the light footsteps coming from down the hallway. The only problem was they didn't know who it was. Joshua drew both Desert Eagles and Eric drew the SPAS. Stepping into the light was Tom. A naked Tom. A Tom with no pupils. A Tom with some blood coming out of his mouth.... 

"What the fuck?" asked Joshua.   
"Tom are you...Oh shit." 

Eric slowly put away the SPAS as not to alarm Tom. Then, with his hand still behind him, he slowly gripped the H&K VP70. If it was just Eric being fast, or Tom just not being threatened, Eric scored a head shot on Tom. Tom's body fell backward onto the floor, eyes just as lifeless as they were before Eric shot him.   
========================================  
Wesker's eyes immediately shot to the direction from where the gunshot was heard. Someone else was down here with them. 

"Great. Now I've got people on both sides of me. Just fuckin' wonderful," he said out loud to no one. 

"Talking to yourself now Wesker?" taunted Leon. 

"Fuck off Kennedy. It won't really matter because in.." he checked his watch, "thirty minutes, this whole fuckin town is goin up in one big blast." 

This immediately caused Joshua and Eric's eyes to widen. Had they really just heard that? They couldn't have... 

Leon sighed again. "Give it up Wesker. You're dead, I'm dead. At least let one of us walk out of here alive. It would be a shame to have us all die in vain, don't you think?" 

"Bite me. As far as I'm concerned, we either all die now, or you die now and i get the **** out of here with my life and damn near 9 million to boot," replied Wesker. 

That's when Wesker made his move. He was slowly backing into the control center. If he could pull up a map, then maybe he could find a way out of the place, without having to go through Kennedy. Sure, killing Leon would be nice, but he didn't want to die today. 

Finally he had made it back to the control center's computer. Quickly he began to hack away at the computer, looking for some kind of floor map. Wesker needed to find another exit that didn't risk his life in the process. Then again, he was in an Umbrella lab, so at every turn you were in danger. That's when he managed to pull up a floor map of G1 (the floor he's on). Straight down the hall and to the left was a staircase that led to B1. 

"Emergency exits...here we go," he said as he found the file. 

_Note: In case of emergency, there are four exits. One located on G1, one on B1, one in G2, and one in B2. Common usage of these exits may result in suspicion. Please be advised. _

"Okay then. Lets' see about some more BOW's down here," he said as he began typing on the computer, with his magnum pointed at the door.   
_Note: BOWs are stored in levels B1-B4. Aquatic BOWs are researched on G1. When dealing with the BOWs use extreme caution and follow the safety precautions._

Wesker quickly found the codes to open the cells on B1, which was where he was headed. He quietly stepped out of the control center and poked his head out. The door was open, so maybe Kennedy left. That thought was completely gone when Leon sprang out from the alcove he was hiding in. He let loose a storm of bullets, none of which, hit Wesker. 

Finally Wesker made a mad dash for the other side and barely avoided Leon's gunfire. He rounded the corner and nearly fell down when he saw the two men in black anti-terrorist uniforms. They had their backs to him and were apparently looking at something. Not really caring, Wesker fired off two rounds, one for each of them. They were hit in their jackets but it was enough to throw them off and allow Wesker to get by. He made his turn and flung open the door. The stairs leading to B1 greeted him and he smiled as he ran down the steps. 

Joshua and Eric were hit in their backs by objects they couldn't see. They flew forewords, landing on their faces. 

"Shit!" Eric shouted as he stood up, a sharp pain in his back. He reached behind him, and was relieved to feel the heavy indentation in the flak jacket. _Stopped it_, he thought with relief. 

Joshua stood up, similarly happy. 

"Who the hell was that?" 

"How the hell should I know?" 

"Why the hell are you so pissy?" 

"Why the hell don't we go follow that guy?" 

Seeing a definite pattern emerging in their questions, Eric simply nodded his agreement. 

The two charged off towards the stairs. Before they got there, they saw another person step out of the shot up hallway, carrying a chromed .50 Desert Eagle. He looked at them, but said nothing. 

"Hey, who are you? Was that guy shooting at you?" Eric started. 

The Desert Eagle came up, and Leon fired. The shot went wide, and the two other men went for cover. 

Leon briefly considered going after the two men, but he decided against it. He fired another round in their direction to discourage following, then he traveled down the stairs, hoping to settle the score with Wesker and disable the triggering system. 

He wondered how long the shooting had lasted. He got his answer a second later. 

A loud voice blared out of the loudspeakers on the walls. It was a monotonous male voice. "Attention, triggering system time warning. There is approximately fifteen minutes to explosion. All personnel are advised to evacuate now. Repeat, there is fifteen minutes left until detonation. All personnel..."

Joshua and Eric finally came out of their cover and looked around. "All right, this place is wired to blow and I don't want to be around when it happens," said Joshua. 

"No argument here," said Eric. 

"So what now? Do we go after them? Try to stop the explosion? Or get the hell out of town?" 

"I say we get the hell out of town." 

"Agreed. Okay, first we should at least TRY to stop this place from blowing up. Now one of those guys probably set off the system and they came from over there, so let's check it out," said Joshua. 

The two men started toward the hall where the firefight was, then Joshua noticed the sign that read "Control Center". He walked toward it and Eric followed. 

They walked into the Control Center to see a number of computers and file cabinets. 

"This must be where they store their info," said Eric. 

"Most likely. Look at the computers and see if you can find anything." 

Eric and Joshua both began looking at the computers. Joshua stopped at one of them when he noticed a countdown in the corner of the screen. 

"Found it," he simply said. 

Eric walked over and looked at it. "Yep. That's got to be it. Let's see what this does..." he began as his hands moved toward the keyboard. 

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" yelled Joshua, "You could set something off. Let me take a look." 

Eric rolled his eyes and leaned on the far wall. Joshua was clicking away at the computer, too bad he wasn't a technology expert. 

"ATTENTION: THE SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. ALL EMPLOYEES PROCEED TO THE BOTTOM PLATFORM. THE SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED, THIS SEQUENCE MAY NOT BE ABORTED. ALL EMPLOYEES PROCEED TO THE BOTTOM PLATFORM." 

"Shit! Let's go!" yelled Joshua as he ran out of the room and toward the exit. 

=====================  
Wesker ducked back in one of the alcoves in B1's level. He could hear Kennedy's footsteps a mile away. Quickly he popped out and squeezed off a few rounds, none of which hit Leon. Leon quickly fired back wildly at Wesker's position. Suddenly the loud speakers came on. 

"ATTENTION: THE SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. ALL EMPLOYEES PROCEED TO THE BOTTOM PLATFORM. THE SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED, THIS SEQUENCE MAY NOT BE ABORTED. ALL EMPLOYEES PROCEED TO THE BOTTOM PLATFORM." 

"Shit! I've got to get out of here quick," said Wesker. 

"Shit! It must have been those idiots that I left up there. I've got to get out of here. No where is the bottom platform..." said Leon. 

Wesker made a mad dash for the door, shots flying all around him. With a loud yell, he took one in the arm. He made it to the door and ran outside. Quickly he looked around and he found his car. He hopped in and started it up. The car went zooming down the street just as Leon emerged from the labs.   
==============================  
Joshua and Eric emerged from the labs and to their left they saw the same guy that had shot at them. Quickly Joshua fired his MP-5N. Leon took the shots in the flack jacket, but pretended to play dead anyway. 

The two quickly searched for a ride and hopped into a nearby 1969 Shelby Mustang (why it was there, I don't know). Joshua quickly hotwired it and the two took off.   
=============================  
Seemed as if everyone was leaving town, so Leon hopped onto a motorcycle and sped off after the two.   
===========================  
Joshua crossed his fingers that the grenades he left in the control room would set off some kind of chain reaction. Joshua looked in one of his mirrors and saw some kind of creature plow through the wall of the Umbrella lab. It almost reminded Joshua of Tom, but that couldn't be. 

"Why the hell isn't the place blowing up?!" screamed Eric as he pulled out the Remington shotgun. 

"How the hell should I know?! Someone must have tinkered with..." 

His thoughts were drowned out as a giant explosion erupted where the Umbrella lab once stood. Then once the noise died down, the monotone voice could be heard all over the town. 

"ATTENTION: FIVE MINUTES UNTIL DETONATION. REPEAT FIVE MINUTES UNTIL DETONATION." 

Thankfully the grenades hadn't messed up everything.

Wesker's BMW M3 was a very powerful machine, but it was no match for Josh and Eric's Shelby. The humming of the BMW's inline-six was drowned out by the rumbling of the Shelby's big V8. 

The Shelby pulled even with the Bimmer. Eric leaned out the passenger side window and had his face two inches from the driver's window. "Pull over," he screamed. 

At 130 miles per hour, this was not a smart thing to do. Then, Wesker did something that nobody expected. 

_Screeeeeeeeeech._

Wesker did slam on his brakes, and the two were very surprised. Joshua took his foot off the gas, but Eric leaned back in and told him to just keep going. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Wesker was annoyed. The two in the car had probably worked for BioRout, and had probably just wanted to capture him. 

_But oh, fuck what if that's the backup I sent for?_ Wesker put his foot back down on the accelerator. The M3's powerful engine roared and took off. 

Then, Wesker heard a sharp whine from behind him. 

-------------------------------------------------------- 

Motorcycles were fun. 

Leon informed himself that he would definitely keep this bike after he got out of the city. Maybe he would buy another one. After all, it was so damn fun and just so friggin _fast_. 

The particular bike he had was a Yamaha FZ1, a 998 cc motorcycle that flew like a bottle rocket. It also handled rather well, enabling him to dodge obstacles in the road very quickly. 

It was also very quiet, and that was why he could hear tires screeching in front of him. 

The night was dark and black. However, a strange fog had settled over the city, enabling him to see perhaps a block or so in front of him. 

The Yamaha had been doing perhaps a hundred fifty miles per hour when he saw the shape. There was a car in front of him, and he would certainly have hit it had it not had its brake lights on... 

...and _ohhellIgottastopnow_... 

Leon clamped down on both brakes in a hurry. The Yamaha decelerated sharply, but not fast enough. Nowhere near fast enough, and he only had enough time to see the BMW logo on the trunk of the car before he hit it at forty miles per hour.

  
Leon's motorcycle went crashing right into the back of Wesker's car. The bike half-flipped and Leon was sent flying over the car and landed five feet ahead of it. His face scraped off of the ground, cutting him in various spots. 

_Ah shit_, he thought warily. 

=============  
Wesker felt the thump of the motorcycle hit the back of his car. He was stunned until he saw Leon's body go flying in front of the car. The car was about to be put in gas, when someone knocked on Wesker's window. He turned to look and saw it was one of the two that had pulled him over. The other one was picking up Leon. 

"Who are you?" questioned the man in black. 

_So he isn't backup... That means he's free game_, Wesker silently thought. "My name is...Chris Redfield. I was here to stop Umbrella's bio-weapons." Wesker told him. 

"Redfield huh? All right then Chris, you're not safe in this town. You'll need to come with us," said Joshua. 

Wesker looked at the other one who was now supporting Leon on his side. Finally he gave his answer, "Fine. I'll come along on your little escapade."   
=======================  
Leon was too out of it to realize who Wesker had said he was. In fact, he was too out of it to do anything at the moment. He touched his holster and sighed when he found the Desert Eagle was still in place. 

Finally he looked over at the guy who was carrying him. It looked like one of the guys from the lab that he had shot at. 

"Wh...Where am I?" Leon asked groggily. 

"You're in Belton. You know, the town infested with the living dead?" said Eric. 

Immediately Leon stood upright. If he was still here...That's when Leon saw Wesker again. He immediately went for his Desert Eagle and pulled it out. Before Eric had time to react, a shot had been squeezed off.   
===========  
Wesker watched as Leon drew his magnum and he immediately ducked down and withdrew his own gun. As soon as the shooting stopped, Wesker popped off a few rounds of his own. 

Wesker laid low for a while until he finally got out of the car. Leon was lying on the pavement, but no blood. 

"Must have missed, damn." 

Wesker looked around as Joshua came walking up to him, 

"What's going..." but before he could finish, Wesker had his hand around his throat. Using his super strength he whipped Joshua into his mangled car. With a loud thunk sound, Joshua fell to the cold pavement. 

That's when Eric came walking up. He had seen what Wesker had done and went to draw his gun, but Wesker was all ready there. He landed a punch to Eric's gut and then rammed Eric headfirst into his car's right blinker. The glass smashed and Eric fell to the ground, a small puddle of blood forming. 

Wesker walked to the back of his car and tossed Leon's bike aside. He whipped open the trunk and took out some rope. Walking back to where Leon was laying he kicked Leon in the head, then began to tie him up. When he finished tying up Leon, he threw him into the Shelby and hopped into the driver's seat. Turning the key, he took off with Leon unconscious.

Joshua stood up groggily, the mother of all headaches forming from his mild concussion. His vision returned in a brief second. He saw that he was leaning against a BMW and his head had created a massive dent in the door. 

_Must have blacked out for a minute... Oh, shit, where's Eric?_ Joshua mustered the strength to get to his feet, picking up his fallen weapon. He looked around. Where was-uh oh. 

Joshua saw a body lying in front of the BMW. He walked over, filling with dread. _No, there's no way...not him...Jesus, not him..._ But when he saw the bloody face of the corpse, he knew that Eric was unconscious. 

He leaned down. "Eric, hey, man, wake up." Eric didn't budge at all. "Hey, wake up," Joshua said more forcefully. 

It was then that Joshua realized what was wrong. One of the Bimmer's florescent headlights was broken, glaring a pale blue. There was a dent right next to the light, and blood around the area. 

Joshua's heart stopped for what seemed like an hour. _No way...no fucking way this happened._ He reached over and checked for Eric's pulse. He did not realize that Eric had suffered a massive cerebral hemorrhage that had killed him less than five seconds after his head had hit the light. 

Joshua's hand came away gently as he felt no pulse. His heart seemed to stop altogether. _How...why him?_

Joshua was never a man for crying. He never was, and never had been. However, he felt like weeping an ocean right now. 

That, however, passed in a single second and turned to pure rage. _I'll kill that motherfucker!_ He picked up all the guns and opened the back door to the still-idling BMW. He threw them in and slammed the door, not bothering to arrange them at all, his mind still twisted with rage. 

Aside from a hole in the windshield, a broken headlight, and a smashed-up trunk, the BMW looked intact. Joshua looked over at his partner, the man whom he had known since fourth grade. _I'll get that little fuck, Eric, don't you worry._ He looked at the face, bruised and bloodied. _And it'll never move again...never tell bad jokes again, never brag about shooting skills again, never ask to go see a cheap B-movie at a run-down theater again..._

Joshua tore his gaze away from his dead friend. As he got into the driver's seat of the BMW, he had never felt so much alone. 

He rammed his foot down on the gas pedal, launching the car from its place in the middle of the street. He wondered how far the bastard had gotten as the car took off. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Wesker was ecstatic. _Yes! Yes!_ He looked to his side. He wanted so much to just pick his SOCOM pistol up and put a big round hole in that prick's head, but that would have been counterproductive. After all, he needed information badly, didn't he? 

Wesker looked to his right as he heard a faint grumbling. Leon was stirring. 

Wesker didn't want to kill Leon, so he delivered a sharp blow to the base of Leon's neck. Leon jerked sharply, then fell back in his seat, unconscious. 

Wesker smiled contently to himself. _Now, I just get my ass out of the city, and take this man to my headquarters, and we have a nice little chat after a bit of persuasion..._

He chucked as he pushed the Shelby up to eighty. This was turning out to be a fine day. 

-------------------------------------------------------- 

Joshua was tearing the asphalt up at over a hundred thirty miles per hour. He doubted he was gaining ground on the bastard, but he had to try... 

There was a sharp ringing inside the car, startling him. "Shit," he muttered, looking at the dashboard. A cellular phone was hooked up to the dash and was ringing. 

He picked it up, trying not to break it. "You son of a bitch, you killed my friend," he said to the caller. 

"I did no such thing. If you mean the man who took your car and Leon, then that is him. But I am not he. I am a friend, Mr. Edwards, and believe me when I say that my information is of use to you." 

Joshua calmed down. "Okay, who are you?" 

"My name is Trent. If you wish to see me, look behind you." 

Joshua looked back, half-expecting to see the man in his back seat. Trent wasn't in the seat, but there was a pair of headlights following his car. 

"What do you want, Mr. Trent? Just so you know, I swear that if you are going to try to hurt me at all, I will kill..." He was cut off. 

"Mr. Edwards," the voice said in a musical not-quite-but-almost-exasperated tone, "I think you need to listen. I will ask you this one time only; would you like me to kill this man?" 

_What?_ Joshua was startled. "What?" 

"I will kill him if you would like me to. The man has caused me much pain and money. I wish to even the score," the voice replied. Joshua looked back and saw the headlights getting closer through the fog. 

"Why do you need my permission, Trent?" 

"Because I wish to know if you need to get information from Mr. Wesker." 

_Wesker?_ "No the guy I want dead is this bastard named Chris Redfield. He..." 

"The man lied to you about his name. His real name is Albert Wesker. He works for a company that I do not know, but he is very well funded. Now, do you wish me to kill him?" 

"I'd like to do it myself. Do you know where he is?" 

It occurred to Joshua that he was on a country road, a narrow two-lane highway that he could see through the quickly lifting fog. He could not see the Shelby, though... 

"Yes, I do." 

"Will you take me to him?" Joshua didn't let up on the gas at all, but the headlight suddenly got larger. They transformed into a grille as they got closer, then a tangible car. 

"Follow me," said the voice over the phone. The line clicked off as the Mercedes Benz S540 sedan passed him. Joshua tried to look inside, but the combination of tinted windows and a dark night made it impossible to make out even the vague shape of the driver. 

"Lead the way, Mr. Trent," Joshua said to himself as he followed the Mercedes farther away from the necropolis.

The 1969 Shelby Mustang roared down the street. The driver Albert Wesker humming to himself. It was only a matter of minutes before the whole damn lab went up in smoke, but by his calculations, he was currently out of the blast radius. "Yes, a fine day indeed," he said to himself. 

Looking over at Leon the thought of putting a bullet through his skull crossed Wesker's mind for the tenth time tonight. _It would be so easy too..._ he thought silently. He needed Leon though, whether he wanted to admit it or not. Ever since that bitch Ada screwed up retrieving the G-Virus for him, he'd been under pressure from the heads at HCF. One more slip-up was all it would take for him to lose everything. 

Wesker had decided he wasn't ready to risk that. The headlights of the Shelby brightened up his way on the road. Once again he began to hum, even though the radio wasn't on. With that thought, he put on his shades and turned on the radio. An old 60's tune came on and Wesker started singing along with it, on this cold August night. 

------------------- 

Joshua followed the man named Trent in the broken BMW. With only one headlight to guide him, it caused some difficulty. His suspicions began to pick up. With all that he had gone through, you couldn't trust anybody. There was only one thing certain to him, Wesker would die, and he would kill him. 

He continued to follow Trent down the streets. How much longer would the bomb take to explode? It didn't really matter though; he figured he was far enough away from it now. Then, almost as if answering his thoughts, a giant cloud of fire burst into the sky. The whole car shook and he almost drove off of the rode. The bright light escaping from the blast was blinding. A giant pillar of smoke rose from the ground into the sky. Whatever was left in that town was now dead. That much he thought for certain. 

Once again the paranoia crept into his mind. Who was Trent? And why was Trent helping him? That guy said he knew where Wesker was, so Joshua had no other choice but to follow this mystery man. Then the throbbing in his head came back ten-fold. 

"Damn Wesker," he said to himself. The impact with the car had more than left an impression on him. That Wesker guy sure was strong, even if he didn't look the part. Once again, Joshua almost drove off the road. "I'm going to get that fucker," he said as he gripped the MP-5N. 


	9. Default Chapter

Joshua was very annoyed

Joshua was very annoyed. He had been following this guy in the shiny Mercedes for over five minutes on this run-down two-lane highway in the middle of nowhere, and still, there was no sign of anything in front of the man. 

_Where the hell is this guy going?_ he wondered as he lanced through the dark at over a hundred forty miles per hour. 

--------------------------------------------------------------- 

In Belton, it was loud. The alarms blared throughout the city. Then, a calm voice came over the speakers and spoke a quiet, monotonous voice. 

"Detonation time warning: twenty seconds. Countdown will commence at ten seconds." 

Then, "Detonation time warning. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five." 

A small Radio Shack store in the downtown district displayed on its computer monitors the numbers 00:00:04. 

Belton hospital's reception desk computer read 00:00:03. 

The digital clock in front of Belton First National Bank read 00:00:02. 

Everything electronic in the Umbrella Laboratory beneath the city read 00:00:01. 

A broken air conditioner in the sewers contained a jumble of electronics hooked up to a small gray clay ball. An LCD hooked up to it read the numbers 00:00:00. 

The jumble of electronics then beeped. 

---------------------------------------------------------- 

Joshua was surprised that there was no sound. He saw it in his rear-view mirror. He turned around and saw a bright blue ball, growing at over twenty thousand meters per second. The ball was brighter than a thousand suns, and for a moment, looked almost beautiful. 

Then, Joshua noticed that it was getting warm in the car. Way too warm. It had gone from maybe 65 degrees Fahrenheit to about 120-130 degrees in the car. He noticed that shrubs behind him were catching fire. 

Then, as soon as it began, it was over. Joshua, sweating profusely for more than one reason, looked back and saw that the city that he had just been in...the massive, sprawling city crawling with the dead, was gone. Not ruins, not destroyed, but downright GONE. 

_Holy shit..._

Joshua then turned back to his driving. He noticed that the Trent fellow had pulled out far in front of him. Joshua raced to catch up, and then saw it. 

The yellow Shelby Cobra was just a speck in the distance, but he could see it ahead of him, about two thousand yards. 

He pushed the pedal all the way to the floor. He was low on fuel, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that that little shit be caught and forced to pay. 

His phone rang. He looked at it first, this time. It wasn't the BS 555-5555 number that Trent had called with. _Huh?_

He answered the phone. "Hello?" 

"Ha ha ha. Good evening. I've noticed that you are in my car," the voice laughed at him. 

"What the fuck do you want!" Joshua shouted at the phone. "I'll fucking kill you, motherfucker! I'll cut your fucking balls off and shove them down your goddamned throat! Then, I'll tear your arms off and feed them to my fucking dog! After that, I'll-" 

"Ha ha ha. You're very funny. But, I have a cellular phone with me also. It's mine, and it's what I'm calling you with. However, it is dual purpose, see. It-" The voice tried to say. 

"FUCK YOU! I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND, AND NOW I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, BASTARD!" Joshua screamed so loud he wondered if he was blowing out the speakers on the phone. 

"...as I was saying, it is also a detonator. If I just hang up and press the letters 478, then my house blows up. I press 111, and my office explodes. And if I press 883, my car explodes." 

It took a moment for that to sink in. "What are you saying?" His voice was no longer filled with rage, but with fear. 

"What am I saying? Goodbye." The line clicked off. 

_What the hell? I doubt...oh shit!_ Joshua noticed that the timer on the car's stereo was resetting itself. The first digit was an eight. The second was an eight. 

_Shitshitshitshitshit..._ Joshua slammed on the brakes, not bothering to wait for the car to stop. At the same second he leapt from the BMW, the last digit appeared on the stereo. Three. 

The car promptly exploded.

Joshua leapt from the car and sprinted for cover. The car promptly exploded behind him in a giant fireball. The shockwaves were slight, but impressive nonetheless. _Holy fuckin shit. This shit is getting too out of hand,_ he silently thought to himself. He couldn't back out now though, not when revenge was looming overhead. 

"That son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill that motherfucker!!!" he yelled out into the night sky. 

Then in a moment of frustration, sunk to his knees. Tears streamed down his face. _How the fuck did I get into this mess? Why? Why me? Why Eric? Dear God...why us?_

That's when Trent's car pulled up in front of him. "Hey, come on," said Trent. 

Joshua just sat there staring at the cloudless sky. 

"You want him dead right? Then let's go, there is no time to waste." 

Taking a deep breath, Joshua got back to his feet. All he had left was the MP-5N he was clutching. The rest of his equipment had gone up in the fireball. He walked over to Trent's car, threw the MP-5N in the back seat, climbed in, and slammed the door shut. With that, the car took off in hot pursuit of Wesker. 

=============== 

Wesker drove down the road with a smile. _This day just keeps going my way. How nice,_ he thought silently. Then a thought occurred to him as he patted his right pocket. The disk holding Umbrella's information was still there. That meant he'd still get his $9 million. 

It was a good day for Albert Wesker. 

He continued to drive down the road, and he turned up the radio. Looking over to his right, he saw Leon start to move and he immediately slammed the butt of his gun into the back of Leon's head, knocking the rookie cop once again unconscious. He could kill the bastard at the drop of a dime. He could get revenge at this single moment. 

It was a good day for Albert Wesker. 

What would he do first though? He HAD to take Leon back to HCF otherwise he would be out of a job and out of his life. But what after that? Would he simply kill him? Would he torture him? It didn't matter, because he would have time to think about it. 

It was a good day for Albert Wesker. 

Looking down at his watch he noticed it was about 4 am. The sun would be coming up in a couple hours and Wesker would be back at HCF, dropping off his goodies. His bosses would be very pleased with them. An Umbrella employee and the disk with secret files on it. Yes, they'd be pleased all right. So would he. 

It was a good day for Albert Wesker. 

====================== 

Joshua sat in silence, contemplating his next moves. With Trent driving, Joshua could think a little more freely without having to worry about driving off the road. 

He still couldn't believe what he had gone through in these short 24 hours. It all started out good, the three had been assigned to find out what was going on. The next thing, they found the town infested with zombies. Scott was killed, Eric was killed, everything had gone to shit and to top it off, he was riding in a car with someone he didn't know. It was not one of Joshua's better days. The one thing that crossed his mind was what happens after it all ends? Does he go back to the department? Or would he continue to fight bio-weapons? It was all a mystery and the one thing he had learned tonight was that there were no certainties in life. But for him, one thing and one thing only was certain, Wesker would die by his hands.

He had been in the car for maybe two minutes, not asking the stranger who he was or what he was doing in the city. 

He snapped the clip out of the MP5 and emptied the bullets into his hand. He stared at them, hardly believing how little he had left. 

He only had eight bullets left. His handguns had came off in various places, and all the other weapons had been destroyed. Now, he had only this gun. 

Joshua was not happy. 

--------------------------------------------------------------- 

Wesker, however, was. He switched the radio stations, unhappy that only two came in, and they were both scratchy. 

Wesker looked over at Leon. This man would do nicely. _Yes, very nicely,_ he thought with a grin. He only hoped that all the blows to the head had caused no brain damage. After all, his speech had to be coherent. 

Wesker grinned as he looked ahead, traveling at ninety miles per hour. _Ah, this is quite possibly one of the best days of my life._

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

The Benz traveled at a hundred fifty miles per hour along the narrow highway. For the first time, Joshua looked over at Trent. 

He seemed to be a tall, lanky man, his face hidden by the dark interior of the car. Joshua spoke up. "Who are you?" He was glad his voice wasn't cracking too much. 

Trent looked at him, his face still hidden, but his green eyes were barely visible. "I am a friend. I do not wish to harm you in any way." Trent managed to keep the Mercedes under control as he leaned over to the back seat and handed him an assault rifle. "Here. It is the best I can do." 

Joshua studied the M16A2 rifle. He checked to see that it was loaded. It was. 

Joshua then spoke up again. "Thank you. But where are we going?"

The Shelby was flying down the road now reaching 100mph. In the drivers seat was Wesker, still wearing his trademark shades. He then took out his cell phone and with one hand dialed up a number. 

The phone rang.... 

And was picked up by someone. 

"Hello? Who is this?" came the voice. 

"Wesker." 

"Oh, Wesker, how's it going out there?" 

For a moment Wesker glanced over at Leon and then back at the road, "Splendid. Better than I originally thought it would go." 

"Good to hear. Tell me, did you get it?" 

"Sure did. I also got a little bonus in the form of an Umbrella employee. An employee going by the name of Leon S. Kennedy," responded Wesker. 

There was silence on the other end for a while. "Are you going to kill him?" 

"...Eventually. BUT for the moment, he's worth more alive." 

"Yes, that he is." 

"All right then, get the stuff ready, I won't have much time to drop them off, I'm being chased down by that prick Trent." 

"How do you know it's him?" asked the voice. 

"I'd know him anywhere. Bastard.... Anyway, get the stuff ready," Wesker told him. 

"Okay then. See ya later then Wesker." 

"Later." 

With that Wesker hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. Today was certainly going quite well, with the exception of those two tailing him. 

=========================================== 

"We're going to the nearest HCF facility," explained Trent. 

"HCF?" 

"That's the company Wesker works for. No doubt he's taking Leon there." 

"Who's Leon?" asked Joshua. 

"The guy he has with him. Anyway, that's where he's heading so we have to get there first if you want your chance." 

"All right then. One more question." 

"Fine," Trent told him. 

"WHY are you doing this?" 

"I have my reasons," Trent explained, not really caring to explain himself. 

Joshua shrugged and looked out the window. It looked like the sun was starting to set, what time was it now? Joshua had never in his life hated the dawn of another day so much in his life than today.

After what had to be over an hour of driving at well over speeds anybody could ever conceive as remotely sane, they saw a town up ahead. It was not a town at all, but is seemed to be a sprawling city, closer to Los Angeles or New York than Belton. Joshua was worried. Yellow Shelby or not, it wouldn't take a lot of effort to get lost in a city like this. 

Trent, though, was not worried at all. He was an expert at surveillance and counter-surveillance, as well as quite a few other traits. He approached the city, slowing down. After all, it would be very displeasing to be pulled over. He looked over at his passenger, Joshua Edwards. Trent knew that he should give him more than a single rifle that wasn't even fully automatic, but it was the best he could do. 

_Besides,_ Trent mused, _he knows how to handle one of those things._ Then, his mind changed from that thought. He looked over at Joshua. "I am very sorry about your comrade, Mr. Edwards." 

Joshua looked over at his mysterious driver as the sun rose further overhead. "Thanks, but who are you? Why didn't you help us?" 

Trent looked over, his face revealed in the light. "I did. You may have noticed several hundred corpses with bullet holes in them. That was me," he said with no pride at all. 

Wesker was now driving sanely as the highway merged into a freeway. Trent was glad. After all, it was hard to tail a crazy driver. 

Trent knew to never get within two car lengths and never outside five car lengths. He knew it would not be long before Wesker made it into the labs. "Joshua," Trent used his first name for the first time, "I will drop you off at the area Wesker will be stopping at. From then on, you are on your own. If all goes well, you will never see me or hear from me again." 

Joshua simply nodded, too tired to notice how very odd this was. All he wanted to do was to get that little prick. The rest could wait.

Wesker drove through the night city. Checking his watch it was just about time for the sun to rise. "Damn it's been a long night," he said aloud. To his left Leon sat or rather laid, motionless. 

Finally Wesker could make out the large skyscraper a couple of blocks down. Wesker smiled as it came closer. It had been a good 24 hours for Albert Wesker. Then, Wesker took out his cell phone and dialed up the usual number. 

"Yes?" 

"Agent Wesker reporting in. I'm only a couple of blocks away with the merchandise." 

"Oh good. This may mean that you won't be terminated after all." 

"Who the fuck is this?! This better not be who I think it is because once I get in those doors I'm busting your fucking head in little bastard!" 

"Oh, I'm sure that would impress the boss huh?" 

"Go to hell Spengler." 

"Whatever Wesker. Now listen, you do realize that the little bastard Trent is following you?" 

"Of course. It's been a habit of his lately. Then when he tries to follow me in, if he does, he'll get his ass shot off. Do have the guards ready Spengler." 

"Of course, I wouldn't want to be shot myself." 

"Oh, and tell the bosses that I'm approaching and to get the cash ready." 

"Of course Wesker. Of course." 

"That's Mr. Wesker to you jackass." 

And with that Wesker hung up his cell and put it back in his pocket. 

--------------------------------------- 

Trent casually followed Wesker and saw where the Agent was heading. Who could miss it? It had to be the largest sky scraper in the city. At that time, Joshua's eyes followed Trent's to look at the large building. 

"Hmph. I bet that's one of there less important buildings." said a very sarcastic and angered Joshua. 

"...It is." answered Trent. 

Joshua wide-eyed looked back at the huge construction of a building and sighed. He'd get that bastard, oh yes; he'd get that bastard. 

Wesker grabbed Leon and dragged him out of the car. It startled pedestrians on the sidewalk that a man was dragging another person into that building, but he was gone in a second, leaving the car open and running, not caring if it got stolen. 

The Mercedes Benz pulled up behind the Shelby in the front of the building. "Just go follow him and don't take the rifle." 

_Don't take the rifle?_ "Why not?" 

"Because there are armed security guards all over the place, and you would not want to be caught with an assault rifle," Trent replied as if explaining things to a toddler. 

"Oh," Joshua said. "Okay." He opened his door and got out of the car, still marveling at the building. He stopped staring in two seconds when gentle _beep beep_s came from the car behind him. He got into the building and looked around in the lobby. _Where are you, you little shithead?_

Wesker stood in the elevator in silence. Leon lay before his feet, in a small ball. He casually shifted his weight onto his other foot and waited for the elevator to stop. 

The little light flashed at '13' and the elevator beeped as the door opened. Wesker picked up Leon with barely any effort and dragged him behind himself. Looking around he turned to his right and started for the door down the hall. It had a small plaque on it that read 'Main Office'. Simple enough. 

------------------------------------------ 

Joshua walked through the double glass doors and into the building. In front of him was a shag carpet with a large logo of the letters 'HCF' on it. Beyond that was a receptionist desk with a man sitting at it. On each side were three armed guards. On his left was a small coffee table with some chairs around it. 

Walking forward slowly, Joshua walked up to the reception desk. "Hello sir," Joshua greeted. 

The man looked less than pleased, "What do you want?" 

Joshua flinched, "I'm looking for a man by the name of..." before he could finish, he was cut off. 

"We don't know anyone by that name." 

"You don't even know who I was..." 

"Please sir! Unless you have official business here, I must ask you to leave!" 

"Hey! Wait just a damn minute.." 

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw two of the guards step forward. "Oh, so that's how it's going to be huh?" he asked. 

"Yep. Now, unless you want a guided tour, I'd suggest you leave now." said the man. 

Joshua thought about it for a moment, "A tour huh? All right then. When does this 'tour' start?" 

"Right now if you want." 

"Okay then. Where?" 

"I'll have one of my men assist you," said the man as he nodded to a guard on his left. The guard stepped forward and walked toward the door. Joshua reluctantly gave the man one final look, and followed. 

The elevator took a while, but it finally reached the lobby. Joshua had noticed the pause on the 13th floor and decided that's where Wesker was. 

The door opened and the two stepped inside. The doors closed and the elevator began its upward approach. The guard had pushed the button to one of the top floors, and Joshua knew what was coming. _Disposing of the body huh? Well, I'm not going to die just yet_

In the polished walls of the elevator, Joshua could see the guard reach for his sidearm (think Die Hard: With a Vengeance when McClane's being escorted to the site by the three guys). Joshua immediately spun and punched the guard. The guard was off balance, giving Joshua just enough time to take the sidearm. He held it up at the guard. 

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

He delivered three shots into the guard's chest. "Sorry buddy, but nothing is getting in my way." With that, he pushed the button to the 13th floor. 

------------------------------------------  
(this is during Joshua entering the building) 

Wesker tossed the body of Leon Kennedy onto the table. "Here he is, fresh off the market," Wesker told them. 

"And the disk Mr. Wesker?" asked one of the men in the black suits. 

Wesker pulled a small disk out of his front pocket, "The cash?" 

The man pulled out two black briefcases, "$9 million, in cash," he said as he opened them up to show the money. 

Wesker smiled and threw the disk onto the desk, right on top of Leon. He slammed the cases shut and started out of the room, "Oh and boys, expect some company this evening, I've had a bogey on my tail all night." With that Wesker shut the door and began his decent down the fire stair well, going to the garage. He had his money and now he could leave. That prick wouldn't find him after tonight. With a smile, Wesker started down the stairs. 

The sliding doors opened. Joshua stepped out, darkly looking around. The semiautomatic he clutched in his fist was unnoticed by nearly everybody in the hall as he walked to a door with "Main Office" on it. It required a keycard and password. 

Joshua raised his keycard and shot the card reader twice, sending everybody in the hall ducking for cover, screaming. He took what was left of the card reader and crossed several wires, not knowing what the hell he was doing. 

"Shit," he hissed as he noticed no progress. "Come on, come on..." 

With a loud _snap_ and a spark, the door unlocked. Joshua opened the door and looked inside. 

"Hey, who the hell are you!" A man talking to two guards looked infuriated. "This is a restricted area, asshole! If you..." He noticed the handgun Joshua carried. "FUCK ! Guards, kill that man!" He dove for cover as to not get shot. 

The guards reached for their sidearms, but were hit each in the chest twice. Joshua wasn't feeling particularly nice then, so he walked over to the two gasping and gurgling guards and fired one round into each of their heads. 

"FUCK YOU!" Joshua raised his gun as he pivoted on his heel, swinging it at the important-seeming man. 

With two thunderous _crack_s, Joshua fired two bullets into the man's stomach. The man dropped the Binelli Super 90 shotgun he had been raising and fell to the floor. 

Joshua walked over to the man and kicked the shotgun out of reach. He looked down, not knowing how cold and callous his face was. "Where's Wesker?" He looked down at the man, and smiled as the dying man told him.

Wesker was now taking the steps three at a time. He had heard the gunshots from the upper office. No doubt one of the men told that psycho where he was going. "Damn him," Wesker muttered under his breath. 

He was near floor 8 right about now, only 10 floors away from the garage. Wesker would have to hurry if he was getting out of there in tact. Suddenly his mind wondered what happend to Leon...Then he shrugged it off. If the bastard was dead, good. 

The two suitcases he was carrying were barely slowing his progess. The damn things kept clanking around. Then, he gripped both of them in one hand and with his other, drew his sidearm. So now if that guy did catch up with him, he'd regret it. 

Suddenly Wesker got a vicious idea. He set his gun back in the holster and took out his cell phone. Dialing in the regular number Spengler came on. 

"Yeah?" 

"Spengler. Contact all security, all employees or not. I'm going to turn on the automated defenses." 

"Are you fucking nuts?! We'd have to shut down the entire fucking building to do that!" 

"I know that, now get everyone, or no one if you care, out of the building. I'll turn them on in 10 minutes so get your ass out of here. Or not, I'd prefer if YOU stuck around," Wesker told him. 

"Go to hell Wesker. I'm getting out of here. I'll contact all that I can within five minutes." 

"Good." 

-------------------------------------------- 

The man told Joshua where Wesker was heading. "It's not certain...but...he's probably heading for the garage." 

Joshua sneered and walked out. The man was dead and Joshua needed instructions. Suddenly he heard yelling and about six armed guards came around the corner, guns a blazin'. Joshua immediately took cover. "I can't waste time with these assholes," he said as he blindly fired down the hallway. That's when he spotted a fair exit stairwell. With no other option, he tore into the stairwell, locking the door behind him. 

------------------------------------------ 

Wesker heard a door slam about five floors above him, he had company. "And I bet I know who it is..." he silently mused. Wesker was now using his newfound abilities to take the steps 10 at a time. Each time he landed, he landed with a cat-like grace, barely making a sound. 

Another floor down and he read the level, "Level 6". He sighed, it was still going to be 8 floors until he made it to the garage and that could be risky. Then he checked his watch; he had approximately 7 minutes until he turned on the defense system. Unlike Umbrella, if a BOW escaped, HCF had a defense system that would effectively wipe out anything that crossed its path. It had small sensors on it, so it could tell the difference between a Tyrant and a regular zombie. That was the beauty of it. If a Tyrant showed up with the defenses online, it would be reduced to ashes. Oh yes, it was a beautiful system indeed. 

Joshua ran down the stairs, making massive _clang_s every time his boots hit a step. He knew that the little bastard was below him, though how far was a mystery. He could hear very distant noises from below, noises that would have been inaudible had the entire stairwell that stretched the length of the building not been made of metal. 

He sprinted down; clutching the Binelli the man had been carrying. He was in very good physical shape, but all these stairs were very disorienting. 

He heard a door open and slam less than two floors below him. When he got down, he saw that he'd reached the bottom floor. The door was made of solid steel, with the word "Parking" emblazoned on the door. 

As soon as his fingers got within an inch of the doorknob, a voice blasted through the stairwell. "Anti-BOW system activated. Repeat, Anti-BOW system activated. All personnel should be evacuated. Repeat, the Anti-BOW..." 

Joshua didn't know what the Anti-BOW system was, and he didn't care. All that mattered was that he gets Wesker. 

He flung the door open and emerged into a remarkably boring parking garage. There were about three cars left that he could see, the rest were all gone. 

He heard screeching tires to his side, and dove out of the way as a gray Nissan Pathfinder roared through the spot where he had been standing a millisecond earlier. The license plate said "A W A HCF". 

_Wesker_. The car sped towards the turn that lead to the exit at over fifty miles per hour. Joshua raised the Binelli to his shoulder and fired two shots off from the semiautomatic shotgun. 

The car didn't slow down, and it didn't swerve. The rear window exploded, as did the two rear tires, but the car kept going. 

The car then slammed straight into the side barrier head on at seventy miles per hour. The front end crumpled like a sack, and he knew that Wesker couldn't have survived that, even if the shotgun had only incapacitated him. 

However, it wouldn't hurt to make sure that the bastard was dead. Joshua sprinted to the destroyed Nissan SUV. He was happy to see nothing emerge from the vehicle, and he got there without any problems. 

He opened the crumpled door (he touched it and it fell off), revealing that the airbag had deployed for an empty driver's seat. 

Joshua stood for a moment. _Huh?_ There was a pipe on the floor, and it dawned on him at the same second he saw it. _Fuck, he faked that. Oh, boy._ He turned around, and saw Wesker standing no more than three feet away from him. 

"Hello, asshole." Wesker snatched the shotgun from Joshua's grip in the blink of an eye. He looked at the gun, apparently disgusted by it. "Such pithy things, guns." He took the steel shotgun and snapped it in half over his knee, breaking the brittle steel into two sections. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want that?" Wesker gently handed the two pieces to Joshua. "Oops." Wesker let loose a blow to Joshua's face. It hit his mouth, instantly drawing blood and knocking him back several feet. 

Wesker scoffed. Such easy prey this was. He was sad that this would not be a very hard fight as he advanced on the pathetic creature on the ground that was writhing in pain.

Joshua tried to get back to his feet, the pain racking throughout his body. _Damn, he can really punch!_ he thought silently. Just as he got to his knees, he received a kick to the face, which sent him sprawling to the ground again. A small trickle of blood rolled down his chin. 

Wesker stood over Joshua and smirked. "Aw, you're so fragile, just like you partner." That's when something must have happened to Joshua because immediately after Wesker said that, Joshua's eyes became enraged and he jumped to his feet. Before Wesker could react, Joshua rammed Wesker into the wrecked Nissan. 

Wesker groaned in pain and grabbed Joshua by the back of the neck. With one quick arm movement, he threw Joshua back at least five feet. Joshua slammed off the concrete pavement with a thunk. Blood now trickled down his left eyebrow, from where he hit the pavement. Things were not looking good for him. 

Just as Wesker was walking over to Joshua a loud snap rang out through the garage. Joshua watched as Wesker fell to one knee and clutched his left leg, where blood was pouring out. 

Joshua looked just beyond Wesker and saw Trent standing there, holding the MP-5N that Joshua had left in the car. Slowly Trent walked forward, keeping the gun pinned on Wesker. 

Wesker looked back and saw his assailant, Trent. "Fucking figures," he said to himself. 

Trent slowly walked over to Joshua's position and helped him to his feet. "Thanks man," Joshua silently told him. 

Trent turned to Wesker, "Any last requests before I kill you?" 

Wesker thought for a moment, "Yeah, let me at least call my wife to say good-bye." 

"Bullshit! I didn't...!!!" Joshua screamed, but he was cut off by Trent. 

"Fine. You've got two minutes." 

"Thank you," said Wesker as he reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone. With one hand, he slowly dialed the number. After he finished dialing, he put his phone away. 

"I thought you were..." Joshua began but was cut off by the speakers. 

ATTENTION: THE SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED... 

"You son of a bitch!!!!" screamed Joshua as he grabbed the gun from Trent's hand and unloaded the clip into Wesker's chest (remember there were only 10 bullets when Joshua went into the building, one bullet used to shoot Wesker's leg, so he only shot 9 rounds, for all that matters). Wesker fell backward with a loud thump. He didn't move at all. 

Trent quickly carried Joshua back to his car. Joshua went into the passenger seat and Trent quickly hopped into the drivers seat. Trent started the car and took off as fast as he could. 

The car squealed away and Joshua and Trent got down, waiting for the explosion. After two minutes they raised their heads again and looked back at the building. There was no explosion. "That son of a bitch was lying!" Joshua yelled, "Turn this car around! Turn it around now!" 

"It won't do any good," said Trent defeated. 

"Why's that?" 

"I don't feel like talking about it now..." and with that, the car rolled away, heading away from the nightmare. 

_2 hours later_

"Yes, I missed you too. I'll see you later, love you, bye." 

The man hung up the phone and rubbed his temples. He had a throbbing headache. After all he'd been through, who could blame him? That maniac had almost killed him, but he was all right. 

Slowly he trudged back to the car, not really wanting to do anything for the rest of the day. The sun glared in his eyes and he slipped on his shades. Turning on the radio, an old 60s tune came on. With a slight smirk, Albert Wesker looked down at the Kevlar next to him, laced with 9, 9mm bullets and he slowly began to drive the car down the empty road.... 

**_THE END_**


	10. Closing Thoughts and thanks

Closing Thoughts:

**Closing Thoughts:**

** **

Hmm, seems I may have left a few things untouched here. Whoops! Anyway, I'd like to give 'Just Another Shadow' from the Evil-Online forum big thanks for helping me write this thing. We co-wrote this thing together and I guess I just forgot. _ Anyway, Thanks man, for everything. So then, until we put up another fic, later. 

-Bardock-


End file.
